


Ice Skates and Blank Slates

by Cerulean_city_girl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where Yuuri wins gold & continues skating, Angst and Humor, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slice of Life, Underage Drug Use, Viktor & Yuuri can't keep their hands off each other, Viktor/Yuuri have sex, Yurio has a dark past, Yurio smokes, au where it's year after the grand prix, skating competition in US
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_city_girl/pseuds/Cerulean_city_girl
Summary: After a ice skating competition, Leo bids his friends farewell as they enter the airport to leave the US. Suddenly, the group is rushed out because of a bomb threat. To recover from their near-death experience, Leo suggests everyone take some time off and go on a ROAD TRIP. Reluctant to go, Yurio agrees since the numbers are against him. However, things become troublesome when he runs into someone from his dark past, he begins to feel like an awkward 5th wheel, and the road trip runs long. Yuuri, Viktor, Leo, and Guang-Hong know something is up, and it's only a matter of time before they find out. Phichit, developing an awkward friendship with Yurio, is the first to find out and agrees to keep the secret for the time being.





	1. Pancakes With a Side of Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://one-very-sexy-katsudon.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fone-very-sexy-katsudon.tumblr.com%2F).



> LAX airport is in Los Angeles, CA (USA), just for reference.
> 
> pashlo fso nahuy: Russian for fuck this/everything goes to hell (it's in the story)
> 
>  
> 
> I bolded ROAD TRIP because I know the summary is kinda long.
> 
>  Shout out to http://one-very-sexy-katsudon.tumblr.com/ since this fanfic is derived from their headcannons.

    It was a sunny yet somber afternoon. A group of ice skaters sat quietly at an empty Denny’s, slowly picking at their food. Their day had been hell. “I still can’t believe some lunatics actually threatened to bomb the airport,” Phichit said quietly, breaking the silence. Just two hours ago, Leo de la Iglesia had been saying his goodbyes to his friends. They had just finished an ice skating competition (which Yuuri had won) and were about to walk inside LAX airport to start their journey back home. Unfortunately, they did not make it very far. Screams of terror rang out within the entrance as someone threatened to bomb the area. Having barely walked into the lobby, Viktor, Yuuri, Phichit, Yurio, and Guang Hong were immediately pushed back outside by security.

  
  Phichit played the footage he caught on his phone, reliving the moment people started to run for their lives. Screams rang out yet again as the shaky footage showed the nightmare they had just endured. “Turn that shit off,” Yurio growled as he glared at Phichit. Yurio was clearly uncomfortable with that fact that he had come a little too close to death. Viktor grabbed Phichit’s phone and turned off the video, placing the phone face down on the table. Yuuri stared off into space while Guang Hong and Leo held hands under the table. Finally, Leo got the courage to speak up.

  
   “Maybe it’s not the worst thing in the world. Don’t get me wrong, that was basically hell, but we can make the most of it since you’ll be in the U.S. little longer,” said Leo.  
“Who says we’ll be staying here longer?” argued Yurio. “I want to leave this shit country.”  
“Yeah right. You can’t even look at the video without losing your shit, let alone go back to the airport to get on a plane,” Phichit mocked.  
“Shut the fuck up,” said Yurio in a dangerously low growl. His fists were clenched.  
“Or what? You’ll run back to Russia to your family? We’ve all heard the tragic story of the Russian Fairy. Do you even have anyone to run home to?” Phichit sneered. “That’s it,” hissed Yurio, lunging at Phichit. Plates crashed to the floor as Viktor tried to pry the two apart.

  
  Phichit and Yurio had never gotten along. Ever since Phichit had learned that Yurio had harassed Yuuri in the bathroom stall after earning last place at Grand Prix two years ago, the two had been less than friendly. Yuuri felt it was okay to forgive and forget. He could even consider Yurio a friend. Phichit was not as forgiving. He still viewed Yurio as a wannabe badass who made Yuuri’s life hell.

  
   “Knock it off!” yelled Viktor shoving Yurio away from Phichit and pushing Phichit back into his seat. “I know tensions are running high and things are shit, but going at each other doesn’t help,” he said sternly.  
“Pashlo fso nahuy,” muttered Yurio jumping up from his seat and bolting out the restaurant.  
Viktor sighed. “I’ll go get him,” he said reluctantly and he left the table. The rest of the skaters sat in tense silence, trying to calm down. This time it was Yuuri’s turn to break the silence.

   “Why are you like this?” asked Yuuri, sadness in his eyes.  
“Like what?” Phichit asked innocently.  
“You know what I’m talking about,” said Yuuri.  
“You attacked Yurio over nothing,” clarified Leo.  
“Oh please. That Russian Fairy acts like he’s high and mighty. Like he’s above everyone else. He had it coming,” argued Phichit.  
“Not really. You attacked him,” commented Guang Hong quietly.  
“I don’t get why you guys are ganging up on me,” countered Phichit. “If I knew you guys loved him so much, I would have been the one to leave,” he snapped.

  “No one wants you to leave,” said Yuuri calmly. He paused to gather his thoughts. “You know, ever since I mentioned Yurio, you’ve treated him like a monster,” he began.  
“That’s because he practically is one,” Phichit cut in. “He’s treated you like shit from day one!” he exclaimed.  
“That was in the past. He’s a lot better now. We actually get along most of time. We’re still rivals though,” Yuuri explained.  
“Then why is he so rude?” queried Phichit.  
“It’s just how he is….” said Yuuri in questioning tone. Even he was having difficult time explaining the enigma that was Yurio.  
“Fine, whatever,” responded Phichit dismissively. “I’ll back off,” he agreed with Yuuri for the sake of making his friend happy.

  
   Viktor walked around the corner to find a fuming Yurio squatting by the parking lot with a cigarette in his mouth. “What have I told you about that?!” yelled Viktor yanking the cigarette out of Yurio’s mouth and stepping on it.  
“Why the fuck do you care? You’re not my dad! We’re not even family! Fuck you!” Yurio exploded. Viktor’s gaze softened when he noticed Yurio’s face soaked with tears.  
“Yuratchka,” comforted Viktor dropping Yurio’s nickname for a second. He gently pulled Yurio into a hug. Yurio feeling too defeated to care about how he looked, hugged Viktor back. He buried his face in Viktor’s chest as Viktor slowly pat his head. Yurio not only lost to his rival once again, he had let family down and stared death in the face. It had been a horrible week.

  
   “It’s okay,” said Viktor gently holding Yurio close. Despite Yurio’s hurtful words, he knew he didn’t mean them.  
“I fuckin’ hate this country,” Yurio sniffled.  
“I know,” said Viktor softly. “You know….family isn’t just blood right?” asked Viktor quietly. He had always viewed Yurio as being a son to him. It still hurt hearing Yurio treat everyone like strangers, himself included. Yurio was still shaking from his outburst. The two stood hugging in silence.  
“I’m sorry for what I said,” Yurio apologized wiping his face. “But not about Phichit. He can eat a dick.” he added. “I know,” said Viktor kissing the top of his head before letting him go. Viktor had no idea why Phichit and Yurio were at each other’s throats. But at the moment, he didn’t care. He just hoped another fight wouldn’t break out before leaving the United States.

  
   Yurio and Viktor walked back to the diner and sat at the table. The six skaters ate in uncomfortable silence, avoiding eye contact with each other. “I know what we need,” Leo proposed. The five skaters looked at him curiously. “We need an escape. A vacation. An adventure. Think about it. It’s going to be a while before the airport is restored from chaos. And after that….incident, it would be best to do something fun before having to go back on a plane,” he explained. “We train hard all year anyway. We deserve this!” he said smiling confidently. Guang Hong looked up at Leo as if he were a ray of sunshine on a gloomy day. “I’m in,” he said with a small smile.  
“Of course you’re in,” sneered Yurio. “You’d do anything for a chance at riding Leo’s-”  
“I’m in too,” said Viktor cutting off Yurio. He had a stern grip on Yurio’s shoulder and smiled a menacing smile at him. If looks could kill, Yurio would have been at death’s door yet again. Guang Hong, embarrassed by Yurio’s comment, looked away blushing furiously.

  
   “I’m in too,” agreed Yuuri looking hopeful. “This could be fun. I’ve always wanted to go on a long road trip. How about you Phichit?”  
“Sure. I wouldn’t mind more pics and videos for my instagram. Let’s make some memories!” Phichit said enthusiastically.  
Yurio rolled his eyes. “Instagram and blogging. Is that the only thing you ever talk about?” he commented.  
“Angst, angst, angst. Is that the only thing that comes out of your mouth?” sassed Phichit.  
“Cut it out!” Yuuri chided Phichit. “We just talked about this.”  
“Yeah. You guys just talked about this,” mocked Yurio smirking Phichit. Phichit, not wanting to make things worse, seethed quietly.  
“Well, that only leaves one person,” said Yuuri looking at Yurio. Realizing Yurio never agreed to go, the rest of the group looked upon Yurio.  
“Fine,” Yurio huffed. “I’ll go.” Viktor and Yuuri smiled at him despite the annoyed look on Yurio’s face.  
“It’s settled. I’ll meet you guys outside of your hotel tomorrow at 10am,” said Leo happily.  
The skaters continued on with their meals. Instead of somber silence, they had hopes of fun and adventure. They finished lunch and booked their hotel rooms for the evening.

 

 


	2. Hotel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's night before the road trip and everyone is off on their own. Guang Hong and Leo are off on a date in Hollywood, Viktor and Yuuri are locked away in their hotel room (doing the obvious), and Phichit is off doing God knows what. This leaves Yurio to entertain himself. As he wonders around the hotel, Yurio runs into an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should add some trigger warnings to this chapter because it is dark. It alludes to past child sexual abuse and there is groping. 
> 
> Still not used to writing stuff like this so I don't go into too much detail.

     It was evening and the ice skaters had long since checked into their hotel rooms. Guang Hong said he and Leo would be out late that night because they wanted to check out the Hollywood strip. Leo promised he’d drop Guang Hong off at his hotel room by the end of the evening. It was almost impeccable how everyone but Leo noticed Guang Hong frown when he mentioned Guang Hong staying at his own hotel room. It was almost sad to watch. No one wanted to know Yuuri and Viktor would be up to, especially after saying they’d spend the night in. This left Phichit and Yurio up to their own devices. Yurio feeling absolutely bored and alone, left his hotel room. He knew Phichit was probably feeling the same way, but he could care less. He’d rather be alone than hang out with someone who he found annoying and vicious. Yurio left the hotel and walked a few blocks for a smoke. Even more bored than before, he checked his phone and noticed a text message.

 **Ice_Queen:** Hey, are you alright? Are you safe? We’re worried about you. We heard what happened on the news. Call or text when you get a chance. We’re worried.

  
Yurio smiled to himself looking at Mila’s message. _I guess people do care after all,_ he thought. He sent a text back.

  
**Tigers_on_Ice:** Yeah, I’m fine. Everyone’s safe. But I’ll be back in Russia a bit later. Leo wants to go on a road trip around US. It will probably be as bad as it sounds. Thanks for caring. I miss you too.

   Yurio put away his phone knowing Mila wouldn’t respond anytime soon. The time difference really made it difficult to keep in touch. He trekked back to the hotel and decided to try his luck at the bar downstairs. He plopped down on the stool and called to the bartender.  
“Can I get a beer?” he asked.  
“Can I see some ID?” responded the bartender sarcastically.  
Yurio glared at the bartender before storming off. “Fuck this country,” he muttered to himself. He entered the elevator to go back to his room. Yurio stared up at the numbers, cursing how long it took for the elevator to reach the 6th floor. When he reached the 6th floor, he left the elevator walked towards his room. However, he stopped in his tracks when he felt someone grab his hand. Before he knew it, he felt a large man press against him, pinning him to the wall.

    “Imagine seeing you here,” said Christophe leering down at Yuri. “It’s almost as though it’s fate.” Yurio’s eyes grew wide as he tried inching away from Christophe.  
_Do something,_ Yurio’s brain seemed to scream to himself. _Fight, yell, run. Just do something! Do something. Just fucking do something!!!_ Yurio stood there frozen in fear.  
“What’s wrong? Don’t you miss me?” purred Christophe in his ear.  
Yurio could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
_Run!_ Yurio thought. _Goddamn it Yuratchka! Run!_ Yurio felt his back press against the wall as if trying to create as much distance from Christophe as humanly possible.  
“You’re awfully shy,” said Christophe in a drunken drawl. He reached down to caress Yurio’s member through his jeans. “I’ve missed you. Last time was so much fun” he said going in for a kiss. Yurio cursed himself for being so weak. He accepted the kiss, wishing he could disappear. Fear caused his body to shiver. Phichit, who had left his room a moment ago, spotted Christophe with hands groping Yurio. He stood wide-eyed for a moment, feeling as if time stood still. Before he knew it, Phichit found himself running towards Christophe and grabbing is shoulder.  
“Hmm?” said Christophe turning around slowly, tipsy from his many drinks. Phichit kicked Christophe in the crotch as hard as he could.  
“Run!” exclaimed Phichit grabbing Yurio’s hand. Yurio was still frozen it fear. It was as if he been trapped in a bad dream.  
Phichit yanked at Yurio’s arm arm as hard as he could. “Yurio! Run!” he yelled again. Finally coming to his senses, Yurio ran after Phichit down the stairwell. Waiting for the elevator would be foolish, since Christophe was now angrily and stumbling after them. After finally reaching the first floor, Phichit and Yurio ran from the hotel. They ran fast and far. They ran until their lungs burned and their legs ached. Finally feeling out of harm’s way, they dipped into mexican restaurant just to have a place to rest. Phichit ordered a large helping of nachos for the two of them.

   While they waited on their food, Yurio avoided eye contact with Phichit. He felt ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn’t fend for himself. Ashamed that he stood there and accepted it. Ashamed that Phichit had seen him looking so vulnerable. Phichit got up from the booth and sat on the same side as Yurio. He put an arm around Yurio, trying to comfort him.  
“I know this is a stupid question….” Phichit started. “But are you alright?” he asked. “I saw him….touch you.”  
“Just….Just try and forget about tonight,” Yurio stammered.  
“I can’t do that,” replied Phichit. “What if he tries to do something to you again? If I hadn’t caught him, who knows what would have happened!” he said angrily.  
“This isn’t the first time and this won’t be the last,” said Yurio defeatedly.  “I appreciate your help, but he’ll just be angrier next time,” he continued.  
“How long has this been going on?” Phichit demanded an answer. Yurio didn’t want to talk about it. He already felt like a fool for being so docile. The waitress placed their food on the table and hurried away. Yurio began to nibble on some chips.  
“Can we just not talk about it? I don’t want the others knowing,” Yurio sulked.  
_Fuck, now he’s not even talking,_ Phichit mentally cursed himself for asking too many questions at once.  
“I don’t need your pity,” said Yurio almost bitterly.  
“I know. You need my help,” said Phichit sympathetically. “Christophe is a big guy. I wouldn’t last in a fight with him, and neither would you.”  
“I’ll be fine,” Yurio lied. “Just don’t tell the others. I don’t want to deal with this trip turning into a fuckin’ pity party.”  
“Fine,” replied Phichit defeatedly. “But you’re going to have to tell someone. After this trip, you have to. You can’t just wait until the next…...incident. If you don’t, then I will-”  
“Can you just drop it!” snapped Yurio before Phichit could continue on.  
“Fine,” Phichit backed off.

     After dinner, the two caught an cab back to their hotel. Each of them took comfort in the fact that this had been the calmest part of their evening. When they finally reached the sixth floor of the hotel, they said goodnight and parted ways. Phichit closed his hotel room door and felt ill at ease. _What if he Christophe tries something?_ His mind raced. _He’s probably passed out by now. He looked drunk,_ he argued with himself. _But what if Yurio’s right? What if it just makes him angrier? What if he tries again?_ Phichit changed into his pajamas, grabbed his pillows, walked down the hall to Yurio’s room, and knocked on the door. Cracking the door open, Yurio looked unamused. “What do you want now?” Yurio asked curtly.  
“Mind if I bunk with you?” asked Phichit hopefully.  
“Why? You gonna have nightmares or something?” asked Yurio mockingly.  
“Yeah, that tends to happen when I see a suicide bomber and a child fucker within 24 hours of each other,” Phichit sassed.  
Yurio proceeded to close the door.  
“Wait! Wait wait wait!” exclaimed Phichit catching the door before it shut completely. “I’m sorry. That was inappropriate. No more sarcasm. Promise,” Phichit apologized.  
“Fine,” grunted Yurio opening the door. Phichit walked in and climbed into bed. Yurio, turned off the lights, dove under the blankets, and cuddled a pillow.  
“I know why you’re doing this,” mumbled Yurio. “I’m not stupid.”  
“Yeah?” asked Phichit stifling a yawn  
“Yeah. Thanks,” said Yurio softly as he rolled over before drifting off to sleep.  
Phichit smiled. Maybe Yurio wasn’t such a monster after all.

 


	3. Rosalinda: The Salt Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the skaters pack up to hit the road, drama ensues when Yuuri sees Phichit exiting Yurio's hotel room. To make things worse, everyone is less than impressed when Leo rolls up in his van (who he adoringly calls Rosalinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyet: Russian for no
> 
> Nanda ittai: Japanese for what the fuck
> 
> Cállate: spanish for shut up

    The next morning, Viktor woke up realizing that it was already 9:30. “Yuuri,” he called softly to his lover, gently shaking him.  
“Let me sleep in,” mumbled Yuuri indignantly.  
“Wake up, my love. We’re running late,” Viktor urged. Yuuri was really testing his patience.  
“Nyet,” mumbled Yuuri burying himself deeper in the blankets.  
_That it,_ thought Viktor opening the curtains to let in sunlight. Next he pulled all the covers of the bed. Yuuri groaned, slowly waking up.  
“Yeah, I know. But we’re running late. I’ll be right back. I have wake the others. Please be up and moving by the time I get back,” he encouraged Yuuri.  
Viktor knocked on Guang Hong’s door. “Yeah?" croaked Guang Hong, slowly opening the door. A simple “We’re late” from Viktor sent the kid into a wide-eyed frenzy. Next, Viktor walked to Yurio’s room and knocked on his door.  
Phichit slowly opened the door, struggling to regain focus. He wiped his eyes before acknowledging Viktor’s presence.  
“Who the hell is that?” asked Yurio brashly from the bed.

  Viktor stood there wide-eyed realizing the two slept in the same room. He quickly snapped a picture on his phone before sprinting down the hallway yelling to the two of them “Be ready by 10!” Before Phichit could catch him, Viktor had already locked himself safely within his hotel room. As expected, when Viktor walked into the bedroom, he noticed Yuuri still passed out in bed. “Hey, I got a some shocking news,” said Viktor softly in Yuuri’s ear. This caused Yuuri to perk up.  
“What?” he asked curiously.  
“I’ll tell you once you get dressed and pack,” Viktor baited him.  
Yuuri was finally up and moving. The promise of some juicy gossip to start the day was too good to resist. Finally dressed and brushing his teeth, Yuuri collected his clothes off the floor. “So what’s this about?” he asked with a mouthful of toothpaste.  
“This,” said Viktor as he flashed the picture of Phichit and Yurio in the same hotel room to Yuuri.  
“What the?!” spluttered Yuuri, struggling not to choke. “When did this happen?” he managed to croak out after his coughing spell passed.  
“Right now. When I went to go wake up Yurio,” Viktor confirmed. “I think you should be the one to talk to him about this. It’s probably not as bad as it looks, right?” asked Viktor, desperately wanting to believe his own statement. “But if it is...do you think that’s the reason they were at each other’s throats? To make sure that no one knew?” pondered Viktor.  
“I doubt it,” replied Yuuri skeptically. “Yurio’s not that good of an actor. He blushes each time he gets a compliment. You can read him like a book.”  
“You would know. You act the same way,” Viktor joked. Yuuri pouted. “Awww, is my little katsudon angry?” teased Viktor stroking Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

  
Yuuri grabbed his phone and texted Phichit.

  
**TastyKatsudon:** Hey, can I meet you outside in the hallway.

  
Phichit saw the text and sighed. _Shit,_ he thought. _Now there’s drama._

  
**PhiBitch:** yeah, I’ll be there in a sec.

 

    Yuuri met him in the middle of the hallway. “Nanda ittai?!” Yuuri hissed storming towards him. “What the fuck?! What the fuck?!”  
“It’s- It’s not what it looks like!” stuttered Phichit struggling not to panic.  
“Oh really?! And what exactly does it look like?! Because it looks like you slept with Yurio. Who’s fucking 15!” Yuuri raged. Tears welled up in his eyes.   
“Whoa! No! Not at all!” exclaimed Phichit.  
Guang Hong hearing all the commotion, walked into the hallway. “What’s going on?” he asked hesitantly.  
“Nothing!” exclaimed Phichit and Yuuri in unison to Guang Hong. Guang Hong, taken aback by the tension suddenly directed towards him, decided to observe rather than ask any more questions.  
Yurio, also hearing the shouting match taking place in the hallway, walked out of the hotel room. “What did he do to you?!” Yuuri demanded an answer.   
“What the fuck are you going on about?” Yurio asked, tired and confused.  
“You two slept in the same room! Why?!” roared Yuuri. Guang Hong raised his eyebrows in shock.  
Yurio felt shame sweep over him like a wave. _The secret’s out already. He’s comes the pity party,_ he thought.  
“I had nightmares!” shouted Phichit over Yuuri, trying to calm him down. Yuuri paused in shock. “I had nightmares about yesterday. And I had nowhere to go. You were with Viktor. Guang Hong was out with Leo. So I went to the one person who didn’t have anyone else,” Phichit cried. _If I’m gonna sell this lie, I’m going to give it my all,_ Phichit thought to himself. “We just slept in the same bed. We didn’t even cuddle,” Phichit continued.

     Yuuri’s expression softened upon learning the truth. “Oh,” was all he could muster. He stood there awkwardly, trying to decide whether to go comfort his friend, apologize, or give Phichit some space. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Yurio standing by the door, trying not to blush.  
“I can’t believe you really thought I’d sleep with someone like him” Yurio grumbled to Yuuri crossing his arms. He retreated back into his hotel room before Yuuri had the chance to interrogate him. Guang Hong, also feeling uneasy, decided it was time to take his leave and gently closed his hotel room door once he was safely inside. Yuuri and Phichit stood alone in the hallway.  
“You know, you’re a good guy. And I appreciate that,” said Phichit attempting to recover from the heated argument. “But why the hell did you think I would do something like that? Especially me. Your best friend,” he emphasized. He placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. This time Yuuri stood there with shame written all over his face.  
“I’m not an idiot. I know what goes on when skaters go on competitions overseas,” muttered Yuuri. “But I’m sorry. For accusing you of….that,” he apologized.  
“It’s already in the past,” smiled Phichit pulling Yuuri into a hug.  
Viktor, who had just finished packing, peeped his head out of his room. “We a have to be checked out in ten minutes!” he called down the hallway.  
“Meet you at the car,” said Phichit patting Yuuri on the back before rushing off to pack.

   Leo pulled up in front of the hotel in a beat up old red Toyota Master Ace. It’s brakes screeched to a halt as he parked. Being the first one out of the hotel, Viktor eyed the van. Then he eyed Leo. When the rest of the skaters gathered at the hotel’s entrance, they were equally as speechless. “Shot gun!” declared Guang Hong excitedly before running towards Leo. “I’ve always wanted to say that,” he added blushingly.  
“Ugh,” said Yurio disgustingly, rolling his eyes.  
“I wouldn’t be caught dead in that,” Viktor spat, pointing at the van. “Is this what you Americans call a bucket?”  
“Hey, be nice. Leo’s doing us a favor,” said Yuuri putting Viktor in check.  
Leo, ignoring the insult, unlocked the van and helped Guang Hong into the passenger's seat.  
Phichit snapped a pic Guang Hong and Leo at the van, tagging the crew.

  
**Check out of our sweet ride- I mean bucket. #PhiBitch #Leo #GH #RoadTrip #HopeItDoesntBreakDown**

 

  “So...how far will we get out of town before it breaks down and leaves us stranded?” Yurio asked Leo sarcastically.  
“You know, I named my van Rosalinda. But I think for this road trip, it needs a new nickname. How about: The Salt Wagon” declared Leo.  
“The Salt Wagon?” asked Yuuri. “Why?”  
“Because all of you are salty as can be,” smirked Leo. “Except you Yuuri. And you Guang Hong.” Noticing several confused faces, Leo elaborated. “It means you’re all bitter.”  
“Hey, I’m not bitter. I’m honest,” remarked Phichit.  
“Same,” chimed in Yurio, tossing his bags in the trunk before hopping into the second row of seats. Phichit sat next to him. Viktor and Yuuri climbed into the very back two seats, slamming the door shut.  
“Might not wanna do that next time. The door might come off,” jibed Phichit.  
“Cállate,” snapped Leo from the driver’s seat. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine sputtered. Guang Hong gave Leo a look of concern.  
“It won’t even turn on,” ridiculed Viktor from the back. Yuuri elbowed him in the ribs.  
“It just takes time to warm up. Calm down,” Leo assured them.  
Leo smiled brightly when the van finally roared to life. “There we go. First stop, gas station,” he said pulling off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next few chapters get more wild and light hearted.


	4. Live Fast Die Young, Bad Boys Do It Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skaters are thrown for a loop when Phichit's temper gets the best of him. Leo's van proves to be a lot faster than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bublik: a Russian pet name. Means the equivalent of calling someone muffin
> 
> mierda: shit (in Spanish)
> 
> dios mio: Oh My God (in Spanish)

 

    When the crew pulled into the gas station, Leo filled up the tank, while the others left to stocked up on snacks. “Hey Guang Hong,” Leo called to his best friend. “Could you pick me up some snacks too?” he asked handling Guang Hong some cash.  
“Sure thing,” replied Guang Hong happily, pocketing the money. Inside the mini mart, not everyone was thrilled with the snack options.  
“These are just so unhealthy. I don’t want to gain a ton of weight on this trip,” Viktor complained to Yuuri. “I’ll end up being a piggy on ice.”  
“Come on, you agreed we’d make the most of this,” whined Yuuri holding up packages of cookies and beef jerky. When whining didn’t work, Yuuri pouted, giving Viktor the puppy-dog eyes. Viktor caved in. “How can I resist my little bublik,” he said nuzzling Yuuri neck.  
“Ugh, if I have to deal with you two like this the entire trip, I might jump out of the van” sneered Yurio.  
Phichit, enjoying the drama, placed his snacks and big-gulp slushy on the counter to take a pic of the scene.  
**Yurio is saltier than our stash of beef jerky and potato chips. #RoadTrip #Viktor #Yuuri #Yurio**

Guang Hong, ignoring the commotion, walked through the aisles of snacks. _What would Leo like?_ he thought. He eyed a tray full of donuts. _Maybe a few of these couldn’t hurt,_ he thought adding a chocolate covered donuts with sprinkles to the bag. _And maybe a few glazed ones._  
He then encountered the candy aisle. _Let’s see. These look interesting. And this. And that. Oooh! And these too!_ He added Warheads, Nerds, Poprocks, gummy bears, Airheads, Twix, and Reese’s Pieces to his and Leo’s stash. _Can’t forget these too,_ he thought adding a few energy drinks and water bottles. When Guang Hong returned to the van, he realized he was the last one to finish shopping.  
“Took you long enough,” commented Yurio as Guang Hong climbed into the passenger’s seat.  
“What you get?” asked Leo digging through the bag before buckling up. “Wow….that’s a lot of sweets,” he admitted looking at the abundance of sugary goodness.  
“I’m sorry, I thought you liked sweets too,” apologized Guang Hong blushing. “I can return them if you’d like,” he quickly added.  
“It’s alright,” chuckled Leo, ruffling Guang Hong’s hair. “I’ll make do. I’ll just have a few donuts to tie me over.” Leo pulled onto the road and popped in a CD. He tossed the CD Guang Hong as the light turned green.  
“I’m almost surprised that this old car can play CDs. It is pretty old,” confessed Guang Hong.  
“Hey, I don’t need any lip from you either. I’ll have you know Rosalinda drives just fine,” said Leo playfully.  
“You could have fooled me. They way you two were blushing like school girls before running off to Hollywood, I would have thought you wanted lip from him,” quipped Viktor. Yuuri nearly choked on a chocolate chip cookie from trying to hold back laughter.  
Leo blushed furiously but refused to justify Viktor’s comment with an argument.

  
    When they hit yet another red light, Guang Hong eyed the bumper sticker of the car in front of them. It read: Honk if you’re horny.  
“I dare you to do it,” Guang Hong said quietly, smiling devilishly. It was clear he was hopped up on sugar.  
“Do what?” asked Leo curiously.  
Guang Hong pointed to the bumper sticker.  
Leo blushed. “Are you sure?” he asked, hoping Guang Hong would chicken out.  
“Do it!” goaded Phichit, phone in hand, recording the scene. “Do it for the vine!”  
“Vine doesn’t even exist anymore,” corrected Yuuri.  
“Does it matter? Instagram….Just do it,” Phichit urged Leo.  
Leo sat in a cold sweat, as the two devious skaters started chanting “Do it!”  
Phichit unbuckled his seatbelt, climbed forward, and slammed on the horn. “Pull beside the car, I wanna catch their reaction on tape,” Phichit insisted. Leo sighed, pulling the van to the right of the car. He felt his stomach knot up when the man rolled down his window.  
Yurio felt his blood run cold when he saw the driver.  
“I never took you for the type to actually honk,” flirted Christophe from his car. He smiled and winked at Leo.  
_Fuck this guy!!!!_ thought Phichit angrily, realizing who it was. He grabbed his slushy, rolled down the back window and chucked it at Christophe’s car.  
“Eat shit dirtbag!!!!"  Phichit shouted sticking his head out the window. Yurio sat wide eyed in disbelief. _Did he just fucking do that?!_ He thought.  
“Floor it!!!” Phichit roared at Leo.  
Leo panicked as he saw Christophe get out of his car.  
“Mierda!” Leo exclaimed, terrified of what Christophe would do. He slammed on the gas, running the red light, and nearly crashed into a car.  
“What the shit was that?!” Viktor asked, demanding an answer from Leo and Phichit.  
Leo was still driving 80 miles an hour on the street, trying to escape the scene. Guang Hong deviousness had long since faded. He sat shaking in the passenger’s seat. Yuuri held on to roof handle, closed his eyes, and tried not to hyperventilate. Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back, reminding him to breathe.  
“I don’t fucking know! Ask him!” yelled Leo. Leo made a sharp turn, briefly running onto the curb.  
“Phichit, what the hell was that?!!!” Viktor yelled angrily. Yurio sat in his seat zoned out. It felt like he was in a strange dream. Or a nightmare.

  
    The group came to their senses when they heard a police siren behind the van. Viktor put his head in his hands. Beads of sweat formed on Leo’s forehead. _That’s a $1,000 ticket. And that’s if I’m lucky that they don’t throw me in jail,_ Leo thought, dreading the outcome. Leo slowed the van and pulled over.  
“License and registration,” demanded the officer. Leo handed them over quietly.  
“Sir, do you realize you were going at least 80 miles an hour on a busy street?” interrogated the police office.  
“Yeah, that’s cause a mad man was about to chase us,” muttered Phichit.  
“Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that,” said the police officer curtly.  
Viktor grabbed Phichit by the back of his shirt and hissed in his ear, “Shut. The fuck. Up.”  
After a few more questions, the officer left and came back with a notepad. _Ticket. Fuck. Well it could be worse. At least he didn’t see me run the red light or Phichit throw that drink,_ Leo thought. After the police officer drove off, the group breathed a sigh of relief.

 

   When they finally reached the freeway, Leo turned up the stereo to calm down. Yurio put on his headphones in order to escape for a little while. Viktor agreed to take care of the ticket, especially since it wasn’t entirely Leo’s fault. “So…..what was that?” Yuuri asked Phichit, still slightly shaking in fear.  
“Christophe and I kinda got into a fight last night,” said Phichit trying to think of a good lie to get everyone to back off.  
“Why? What happened?” Yuuri asked concerned. “It had to have been something serious.”  
“It’s nothing. I don’t wanna talk about it,” Phichit replied solemnly. It wasn’t entirely a lie. It was something he’d rather not talk about.  
“Oh...okay….” Yuuri trailed off. “I’m here if you need someone to talk to. Whenever that may be,” Yuuri offered. Phichit nodded and gave him a half-hearted smile.

  
   The skaters sat in comfortable silence for a few hours. After the chaos they had had that afternoon, everyone looked forward to being able to rest. Leo quietly hummed along to the radio while Guang Hong occasionally joined in. Viktor would occasionally take pictures of the scenery while Yuuri nodded off, leaning against his shoulder. As it approached sunset, the group had dozed off with the exception of Guang Hong and Leo. Taking advantage of this, Leo decided to do a bit of snooping.

  
   “Hey Guang Hong?” Leo asked quietly. “What was up with earlier? You have any idea what’s going on with Phichit? Not to mention things seemed a little more tense,” Leo added.  
“I’m not really sure. It’s weird. This morning Yuuri and Phichit were fighting because he thought Phichit had slept with Yurio,” Guang Hong gossiped.  
“Dios mio, are you serious?!” Leo asked, trying to keep quiet.  
Guang Hong nodded. “Yurio also denied sleeping with him. But I don’t why Phichit would want to fight Christophe. That part doesn’t make any sense.” Guang Hong informed him.  
“You’re guess is as good as mine. I didn’t think the drama would start before we even got on the road,” remarked Leo.  
“I know, hopefully it doesn’t get worse,” replied Guang Hong, switching out CDs. “How long till we get to the motel?” he asked.  
“Just 15 minutes. It’s on the outskirts of town” Leo assured him. “I can’t wait to get out and stretch my legs.”

  
   When they finally rolled into the motel parking lot, Viktor was the first the voice his displeasure. “What is that?” he asked pointing to the building.  
“I think it’s where we’ll be staying for the night,” croaked Yuuri still waking up.  
“I’m starting to think I had a different idea of what a road trip was,” demurred Viktor. “Where’s the tons of shopping? The scenery? The different activities?” Viktor interrogated Leo.  
“Be patient Viktor, it’s only been the first the first day. Besides we’ve had enough excitement for one day,” countered Yuuri.  
“I’d like a little more excitement for tonight,” flirted Viktor, winking at Yuuri while climbing out of the van.  
“Knock it off,” growled Yurio pushing past Viktor.  
Phichit exited the van and looked out into the distance. “At least the air is fresh. But holy crap it’s freezing,” he shivered.  
Guang Hong and Leo climbed out of their front seats and stared at the desert town’s skyline. “Isn’t it beautiful,” gasped Guang Hong with a dreamy look in his eyes. The lights twinkled in the distance.  
“It is,” replied Leo gazing at Guang Hong. Guang Hong, feeling a pair of eyes on him, turned around and blushed once he noticed Leo’s gaze. Yurio sighed, muttereing something about “being sick of the lovey dovey crap,” and snatched his bags out of the back of the van.

  
    The rest of the group, slowly grabbing their bags, followed Yurio into motel lobby. “Room for one,” demanded Yurio. As the others filed through the door, the lobby employee looked at them questioningly.  
“Are y’all in the same group?” she asked.  
“Yes, why?” asked Viktor.  
“We’re almost at max capacity. We have three rooms left. Either y’all double up, or y’all gotta go elsewhere,” the receptionist explained.  
Yurio sighed. “Fine, I’m with him,” said Yurio motioning to Phichit.  
“Or so I’ve heard,” muttered Leo with a smirk, glancing at Guang Hong.  
“You wanna say that a little louder?” challenged Yurio, balling his hands into fists.  
“Nothing,” Leo replied innocently.  
Yurio snatched up his key. “He’s paying,” he snapped, motioning to the silver haired man.  
He then walked across the room to a drink some water from a water fountain.  
“I’m sorry for his behavior,” Viktor apologized to the receptionist. “He’s a little moody.”  
“I noticed,” she retorted, accepting his credit card and issuing them their hotel keys. “Your room is 15. Their room is 3,” she said motioning to Guang Hong who had been chatting with Leo. 

    “Hell no!!!” Yurio exclaimed overhearing the receptionist. “There is no way in hell I’m staying in a room next to those two! Switch with me!” demanded Yurio targeting Leo.  
“No way. I gotta drive tomorrow. I actually need my sleep,” joked Leo.  
“What about you?” asked Yurio targeting Guang Hong. “Switch with me. I’ll sleep with Leo. You sleep with Phichit.”  
“Wow, I’m starting to feel so unloved,” Phichit sassed Yurio placing a hand over his own heart. Yurio ignored him.  
"You feel unloved? They're arguing about wanting to be far away from us. Imagine how we feel!" Yuuri said defensively. "We're not even that loud," he continued as a light blush dusted his cheeks.  
“Guang Hong gets night terrors. I usually help with them,” Leo chimed in cutting off Guang Hong before he could answer. It was a lie, but Yurio didn’t need to know that. “You’ll be up all night either way,” Leo added.  
Seething, Yurio dragged his bags off to room 14 and slammed the door.  
“Meet at the car at 8 for dinner. We have to drive into town to get food,” Viktor told the group before everyone else parted ways.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to name this. I'm bad with naming chapters.
> 
> Once again, I only speak English. So if anyone could help with things being more grammatically correct, that would be much appreciated! ^_^


	5. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a nice, relaxing dinner. Everyone expected to have some down time before driving tomorrow. However, things go awry when Yuuri and Viktor have one too many drinks. Yuuri talks a little about what happened to he and Phichit during their time in Detroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should be put a little bit of a warning since there is references to homophobia. But I never use slurs or anything (because it makes me super uncomfortable). 
> 
>  
> 
> Bozhe moi: oh my God (in Russian)
> 
> Zamolchi: shut up (in Russian)
> 
> Vamanos: come on; hurry up (in Spanish)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in my tumblr page, it's: yuri-on-frozen-water.tumblr.com

       At 8 o’clock the group of ice skaters gathered by the car. This time, Yuuri and Viktor were the last ones to arrive. As Viktor walked up, Leo, Guang Hong, and Phichit tried to suppress their laughter. Yurio was not so kind.  
“Bozhe moi!” laughed Yurio obnoxiously loud.  
“What exactly is that?” Guang Hong bravely asked between chuckles.  
“What? You don’t like it?” asked Viktor adjusting his brand new cowboy hat. He was also wearing large silver belt buckle on his dark blue jeans, a bolo tie around his red collared shirt, and leather brown cowboy boots.  
“It’s…..different,” replied Guang Hong trying not to hurt Viktor’s feelings. Even though he gave Viktor two thumbs up, his face looked as though he couldn’t comprehend why anyone would willingly wear such a thing.  
“Different is a word for it….” Leo agreed. “It’s a bit over the top, but I appreciate the enthusiasm.”  
“You look stupid,” Yurio laughed struggling to catch his breath.  
Phichit began doing a mini photo shoot of Viktor in his new cowboy gear to post online.  
He posted: **I think this was Yuuri’s idea. :3 #kinky #Yuuri #Viktor #RoadTrip #Yeehaw**

 

    “I’m sorry guys,” apologized Yuuri blushing. “Viktor couldn’t help but check out the gift shop across the road. He tried making me wear a cowboy outfit too.”  
“It’s odd that you put it that way,” Viktor said with faux bemusement. “Because I remember my katsudon saying how he wouldn’t mind cuddling up to a cowboy tonight." Viktor winked at Yuuri who was now completely red.  
Yurio pretended to vomit. Leo and Guang Hong, once again feeling awkward about their friends PDA, decided it was time to pile into the van.  
“Wait up,” Phichit called to the two of them, ushering Yurio into the car.  
“Did you really have to say that in front of them?” Yuuri whispered, still trying to recover from his embarrassment. He and Viktor climbed into the backseats, slamming the sliding door shut.  
“Imma cowboy,” said Viktor nonchalantly in a fake country accent. “I live by ma own rules. An’ tonight I’m gonna lasso you up,” he flirted.  
“STOP!” yelled the rest of the van. No one could tolerate the terrible country accent along with the ridiculous clothes.

 

    Once they arrived at the casino, they make a bee-line for the run down diner near the entrance and seated themselves.  
“Welcome to Buffalo Joe’s. Here’s some menus,” greeted the waitress. “Can I get y’all started on drinks?” she asked.  
“I think I’ll have a long island iced tea,” Viktor said.  
“And can I get a white russian?” asked Yuuri.  
“Judging by his accent, it looks y'all already have one,” the waitress flirted.  
“Heyoo!” bellowed Phichit smiling. He raised a hand, high-fiving the waitress.  
“By the way, y’all gonna have to order something else,” the waitress continued “The owner of this place don’t serve girly drinks.”  
“Vodka isn’t girly,” Viktor argued. “It’s one of the strongest alcohols there is.”  
“Regardless, you’re gonna have to order something else. We got beer, whiskey, and brandy. But I can mix it somethin’ if ya want. Just don’t tell my boss,” she added with a wink.  
“Fine, 2 whiskey sours,” Viktor said. “The rest of our group is too young to drink.”  
“Hey, I can drink,” said Phichit defensively. “I just choose not to. Especially after all that gas station food we had. I’ll just end up sick. Besides, you two will be hard enough to deal with,” Phichit joked.  
The waitress wrote down the rest of their drinks and rushed back to the kitchen.  
“You just had to open your big fat mouth,” Yurio snapped.  
“Relax. You don’t even look like you’re 21. You look about as 21 as Guang Hong does,” joked Leo.  
“Hey!” Guang Hong chimed in defensively. He gently elbowed Leo in his side. “I look mature. I am mature,” he said as if trying to convince himself.  
“As mature as a puppy,” added Phichit, reaching over to pinch Guang Hong’s cheek. Guang Hong slapped his hand away.  
“If it makes you guys feel any better, I think you all look like adorable little puppies,” confessed Yuuri as he accepted his drink.  
“To hell with what you think. You have a biggest babyface known to man,” mocked Yurio, taking a sip from his soda.  
Viktor sighed as he began to drink. “You all look pretty innocent for the most part. With the exception of katsudon. He’s sexy in a cute way.”

 

  While the group was arguing, Leo ordered 2 buffalo chicken pizzas and breadsticks. He didn’t care too much for arguing over petty stuff. He was more focused on getting dinner as soon as possible.  
“That’s how I think I look. Sexy, but in a cute way,” Guang Hong said.  
“Hahahahahaha, really?! You?!” Yurio laughed. Phichit elbowed him “What? He definitely has the pretty boy part down. But he’s far from sexy,” Yurio continued.  
“I’m going to have to agree with Yurio on this one,” admitted Yuuri. “But it’s ok. You’re young. I remember feeling the way you do. You’ll find your eros someday.” Yuuri took a gulp of the second drink that was offered to him.  
Feeling insecure, Guang Hong frowned. He had always imagined Leo and himself in an imaginary scenario where Leo would be in trouble with a gang. He would rush in to save Leo like the strong, masculine being he is. He’d sacrifice himself for Leo and he would remember him for all of eternity. But it was all just a silly daydream.

 

    Bringing himself back to reality, Guang Hong pouted. “Leo, do you think the Yuuri and Yurio are right?” he asked.  
“Yeah. Wait, what?” asked Leo cluelessly.  
“Ouch...that’s pretty harsh,” Phichit said sympathetically.  
Yurio was doubled over in laughter. “See, we told you! We tried telling you the truth and you wouldn’t accept it,” he chortled.  
“No wait! I had no idea what you asked!” Leo panicked. “I spaced out.”  
“I asked if I could be cute in a sexy way. And you said no….” Guang Hong trailed off on the verge of tears.  
“Of course you can be sexy.” Leo insisted. “You are sexy. You’re my tasty little hot pot.”  
“I don’t even like hot pot,” Guang Hong pointed out.  
“You don’t. But I do,” said Leo softly caressing Guang Hong’s face.  
“Ooooooooooooooh!” teased a tipsy Yuuri, chewing on a slice of pizza. Guang Hong had been so focused on Leo, had not even noticed the food arriving at the table.  
“Ahhhh, young love. There’s nothing more beautiful nor pure,” commented Viktor, also grabbing a slice. His face was flushed from drinking 3 whiskey sours.  
“Get a room,” said Yurio rolling his eyes.  
“Already have one. Remember?” Leo smirked, planting a kiss on Guang Hong’s forehead. Phichit snapped a pic. Guang Hong blushed and quieted down, grabbing a slice of pizza for himself.

 

   “I hope our son Yurio finds true love one day,” lamented a tipsier Viktor, halfway through his fourth drink. “You two are such a happy couple. I just want him to have what you have. And what we have,” Viktor drawled caressing Yuuri's hand.    
“Viktor, you must be drunk. Yurio’s not your son,” Phichit remarked, lazily stuffing himself with another slice of pizza. “Besides, if you could adopt one of them, why not Leo or Guang Hong? Or even Minami. At least they’re well mannered,” he smirked.  
Yurio flipped Phichit off. He didn’t have the energy to start another fight.  
“What? I’m just telling the truth. You know, like how you told the truth to Guang Hong,” Phichit explained sarcastically.  
Yuuri blinked slowly, holding his fifth drink in his hand. “I would adopt all of you guys. You’re all so perfect in your own way. I consider you family. You’d all be my sons.” he slurred. “Except you Phichit. I love you but you’re more like the brother I never had. Especially after that one incident in Detroit. I can’t see you as my innocent little son.”  
Phichit felt his face heat up, as he hoped everyone would overlook Yuuri’s commentary. They did not. 

 

   “What happened in Detroit? Tell us,” cajoled Yurio.  
“Was he your first gay experience?” asked Viktor, eyes wide with anticipation.  
“Did you catch him wearing women’s clothing?” inquired Guang Hong.  
“Is he a furry?” asked Leo. Everyone looked at Leo with disbelief. “What? It happens. Remember when Georgi posted that pic online of himself dressed as a purple fox in bondage gear?” Leo reminded them.  
“I’m still trying to forget,” mumbled Guang Hong with a sour look on his face.  
“Everyone! Zamolchi!” blurted out Viktor, trying to quiet down the others. “Yuuri, what happened?”  
“Huh?” asked Yuuri slightly dazed.  
“In Detroit. With Phichit,” Viktor prompted, hoping he could get Yuuri back on track.  
“Oh. Well, after a night of partying...It wasn’t really a party, but we had a few friends over at our dorm who brought drinks and hung out. After they left, Phichit and I passed out. In the middle of the night, I hear his bed shaking and he’s going at it with himself.” Yuuri pantomimed a jerking off motion, biting his bottom lip. His face was red from all the whiskey he drank. “I thought it couldn’t get any worse. But then I hear him moan “Oh Seung Gil, just like that. Your mouth feels amazing. I want your cock,”” Yuuri moaned loudly, imitating Phichit. “We never talked about it, but it was pretty mortifying,” Yuuri drawled as he started his sixth drink. Phichit was now a dark shade of red, covering his face with his hands.

 

  Yurio sputtered, coughing up some of his soda. Phichit pat him on his back, trying to soothe his coughing fit. Leo and Guang Hong’s sat there red-faced, frozen in second hand embarrassment and horror. No one had thought their friend would actually pantomime pleasuring themselves. Yurio regained his composure, trying to shake off a feeling gnawing in his stomach. He took a swig of water hoping it would help.  
“I think you’ve had enough,” opined Leo, taking the half empty glass from Yuuri. Yurio quickly snatched the glass from Leo and downed it. Leo glared at him.  
“Relax, it was watered down anyway,” assured Yurio bitterly.  
“That’s not the point. You could get us arrested,” Leo argued.  
“It’s not like anyone saw anyway. Quit making a big deal out of it,” sneered Yurio. “Loosen up.”  
“Uh, guys? I think we have bigger problems,” Guang Hong chimed in pointing at Yuuri and Viktor. Things between the two men had greatly escalated.

 

   “Ohhh Yuuri,” Viktor drawled leaning in, his breath hot on Yuuri’s neck. “You're so dirty. What other secrets do you have? Any about you?”  
“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Yuuri purred seductively, batting his eyes.  
“Like what?” asked Viktor, taking the bait.  
“Like how I’ve always wanted to ride a cowboy?” Yuuri drawled taking Viktor’s cowboy hat and placing it on his head.  
“Katsudon, I’m a stallion. Do you really think you can tame me?” Viktor flirted, kissing his neck.  
“Trust me, I know how to ride. You’ll submit to my eros. Even if it means using your own lasso against you,” Yuuri flirted, gently caressing Viktor’s hair.  
The waitress walked up to their table to drop off the check, muttering something about the pretty ones always being gay. “You know,” said the waitress before returning to the kitchen. “I mean no offense, but you’re gonna wanna take that gay shit somewhere else. I may look the other way, but my boss’ll fight with ya. Poppa Joe‘s a mean one,” she said with all seriousness.  
“Thanks for the heads up,” said Leo half-heartedly. The last thing he wanted was a fight. He grabbed Viktor’s credit card and handed it off.  
“Okay, you heard the lady. Make room for Jesús,” commented Leo, prying Viktor off of Yuri. “And button up!” he ordered, noticing Viktor’s open shirt.  
Phichit collected Viktor’s credit card while Yurio tended to Yuuri. Guang Hong grabbed a breadstick before heading towards the exit.  
“Come on piggy. I’m sure you can hold off on Viktor till we get back to the motel,” he commented, hoisting Yuuri’s arm over his shoulder. “Could you be any more help?” Yurio snapped at Guang Hong.  
“I am. I’m helping myself to a breadstick,” remarked Guang Hong. It was clear that he was still bitter over what Yurio had said earlier. With great effort, no thanks to Guang Hong, Leo and Yurio had managed to drag and toss Viktor and Yuuri into the back seats of the van.

 

    The ride back to the motel felt like an eternity rather than a half hour. This was due to the fact that Viktor, confident while tipsy, had overestimated how stealthy he could be.  
“Shhhhh,” he hushed Yuuri. “We have to be quiet or the other’s will hear,” Viktor whispered rather loudly.  
“For fuck’s sake, you know we can all hear you, right?” exploded Yurio exploded.  
Phichit snapped a less than flattering pic of Viktor looking disheveled and holding onto a messy looking Yuuri. He posted: **It’s lit!!!** **#RoadTrip #wasted #Yuuri #Viktor**. Phichit then made sure to post the picture of Leo kissing Guang Hong’s forehead, with a sour looking Yurio in the background. **Someone’s jealous of their puppylove. #innocent #younglove #Yurio #GH #Leo** , he posted.  
“What are you doing?” asked Yurio, trying to peer over Phichit to see his phone.  
“Nothing. A friend texting me,” lied Phichit. “Quit being nosey.”  
“It’s not like I really care what you’re -” Yurio stopped his lie mid-sentence out of disgust. “I hear something wet!” he blurted out as he whirled around in his seat. Leo quickly pulled the van over. Guang Hong, Phichit, and Leo also turned around to see a shirtless Viktor making out with a shirtless Yuuri. Thankfully their pants were still on, yet no one dared to look at the hard on that was apparent in Viktor’s pants. Viktor was once again wearing his cowboy hat.

 

   “That’s it!” Leo exploded. “No one is having sex in my van! Especially before I do!” he raged. “Phichit, switch seats with Viktor,” Leo demanded. Since no one was used to seeing Leo all fired up, no one challenged his authority. Guang Hong felt his heart flutter.  
“Ugh, you half naked pervert,” spat Yurio as Viktor plopped in the seat next to his.  
“I miss you so much, my tasty katsudon,” lamented Viktor, calling to Yuuri in the back seat.  
“Neediness is not a good look on you” insulted Yurio. “You’ve literally been apart two seconds. Ugh, I’d rather sit with katsudon.”  
“Awww, I love you too son,” Yuuri drawled attempting to pull Yurio into a hug from the back seat.  
“Nevermind,” Yurio grimaced as he struggled not to be unintentionally choked.  
“Awwww, does my Russian ice tiger want hugs from me too?” Viktor asked also attempted to join in on the hug.  
“No way in hell,” Yurio rasped, still struggling to untangle the drunk Japanese man’s arms from his neck. He slapped Viktor’s arms away as he tried initiate a hug.

 

    Much to Yurio’s relief, the van had finally arrived at the motel. Leo parked the van and hopped out. “Okay, everyone out. Vamanos. I don’t want them vomiting in my van,” Leo ordered. It was clear his patience had worn thin. Phichit helped Yuuri put on his shirt and eased him out of the van. Yurio shoved Viktor out, nearly causing him to fall into the bushes out front. Yuuri stumbled over to Viktor, helping him regain his balance.  
“Hey Viktor,” said Yuuri holding Viktor’s hand as they stumbled toward their hotel room.  
“What?” asked Viktor gazing upon his lover.  
“You’re gonna eat katsudon tonight,” Yuuri flirted squeezing his hand.  
“Yeehaw,” replied Viktor grinning, tipping his cowboy hat.  
“You two are cringeworthy, you know that,” Yurio huffed. As the group parted ways, Yurio could not push down the nagging feeling that he would not be getting much sleep tonight.


	6. The All American Hoedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor make it back to their hotel room. And Viktor looks irresistible in his cowboy hat. Yuuri feels it's time to add roleplaying to the list of things they've done in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon is that Viktor would go overboard with clothing when it comes to being on vacation (regardless of what type of clothing it is). Also the more drunk they are, the less English they speak. 
> 
>  
> 
> Viten’ka: Viktor (in Russian)
> 
> moya lyubov: my love (in Russian)
> 
> Hai: yes (in Japanese)
> 
> Fakku e e: Fuck yeah (in Japanese)
> 
> Nyet: no (in Russian)
> 
>  yebat' menya: fuck me (in Russian)
> 
>  Aishiteru wa: i love you (in Japanese)
> 
>  Ya tebya lyublyu bol'she: I love you more (in Russian)

    Yuuri and Viktor stumbled through the door of their hotel room giggling like a bunch of school girls. The drinks, the hotel room, and the cowboy outfit made everything so exciting. Viktor slammed the door behind them, grabbed Yuuri’s legs, and hoisted them around his waist. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, kissing him passionately. Viktor slightly bit Yuuri’s lip as their tongues clashed against each other. He grabbed Yuuri’s ass as his nails dug into the fabric of Yuuri’s jeans. Yuuri’s glasses began to fog as they dry humped each other against the wall.  
“Oh katsudon,” purred Viktor seductively. “Do you really think an innocent prairie boy like you can tame a cowboy like me?” he asked teasingly.  
Yuuri, still tipsy from the drinks at the bar, wiggled out of Viktor’s grasp and stood up. He smirked cockily, toying with the bolo tie hanging from Viktor’s neck. “Do you really think you’re the only cowboy I’ve been with?” he asked confidently. “I’m the very definition of eros. I may be a prairie boy by day, but by night I’m at the saloon. Cowboys flock to me, begging me to grace them with my presence.” Yuuri took a few steps forward as Viktor took a few steps back. Seeing that Viktor was near the bed, he shoved Viktor backwards, causing him to land face up on the bed. “And if they’re lucky, I ride them till I’m satisfied. I tame cowboys all week long, and you’re no different,” Yuuri smirked looking down at a surprised Viktor.

   Yuuri climbed onto the bed, mounting Viktor. He kissed Viktor’s neck, causing the silver haired man to moan loudly. As Viktor began to unbutton his shirt, Yuuri reached up and pinned Viktor’s hands above his head. “Did I say you could be the one to take off your shirt?” Yuuri asked tauntingly. Viktor could feel his cock swell in his pants. “A cowboy never asks for permission,” challenged Viktor smirking at his lover.

  “Well I hope you’re a quick learner, Viten’ka. If you don’t obey, I’ll have to punish you,” replied Yuuri gripping Viktor’s hands tighter. Once Viktor put up less of a fight, Yuuri let go of Viktor’s hands and began to unbutton his shirt. Upon opening it, Yuuri removed Viktor’s shirt, making sure to leave the tie hanging around Viktor’s neck. He then grind against his lover, kissing and biting at the older skater’s neck. He clawed at Viktor’s biceps, feeling his length throb with each grind. Breaking their kiss, Viktor sat up and began to pull off Yuuri shirt. After the shirt was thrown to the floor, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hands and dug his nails into them. Viktor yelped. “Did I say you could take off my shirt?” Yuuri smirked. “Maybe I should stop.”  
“I promise I’ll behave,” Viktor pleaded. “Just please be a little more gentle,” he requested.  
Feeling guilty for scarring his lover’s hands, Yuuri nodded, kissing Viktor’s hands gently.

 

  “Take off your pants,” demanded Yuuri as he climbed off Viktor. “And keep your boots and hat on,” he added.  
“Of course, moya lyubov,” replied Viktor. He stood up and unbuckled his belt, pushing his thong and jeans to the floor. His erection was thick and full, leaking precum onto the carpet. He toyed with the tip of his cock, staring into Yuuri’s lustful brown eyes. Yuuri stood frozen for a moment, staring at his naked lover.  
“I’m starting to feel underdressed,” Viktor joked, catching Yuuri’s attention. Yuuri, coming back to reality, pulled off his pants, underwear, and socks. He strode over to Viktor, placed his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, and gently pushed them down.  
“Kneel,” Yuuri commanded. Viktor obeyed, kneeling on his knees on the carpeted floor. Without having to be told, Viktor licked his lips and took Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. Yuuri thrust into his mouth, running his hands through soft silver hair and softly stroking Viktor’s cheek.  
“ Hai. Fakku e e,” Yuuri moaned, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head. Viktor slurped at his cock, eager to please his demanding husband. Drool dripped down his chin, onto his chest.  
“So messy,” clucked Yuuri shaking his head. His grabbed Viktor’s chin, glaring at him. “You’ll pay for that. Get on the bed. On your knees,” he ordered. Viktor climbed onto the bed on all fours.  
“Take me,” begged Viktor, wiggling his butt seductively.

 

   Yuuri stumbled over to their luggage to grab the bottle of lube, rubbing a plentiful amount on his cock. He then applied lube to Viktor’s ass.  
“Someone’s eager. Are you sure you don’t want me to use my fingers first?” asked Yuuri teasingly.  
“Nyet. Yebat' menya,” Viktor begged.  
Yuuri climbed on the bed behind Viktor, slowly pushing his dick into him. He leaned in close. “I told you I’d tame you” Yuuri whispered in his ear. He then thrust faster, gripping his hips tighter.  
“Yuuri!” Viktor moaned loudly. He gripped the bedsheets as pleasure surged through him. The headboard rattled against the hotel wall as Viktor’s ass bounced against Yuuri’s cock.  
“Giddyup cowboy,” panted Yuuri, struggling to keep himself from cumming. Viktor felt so warm and tight. He wished this moment would never end. He firmly slapped Viktor ass.  
“Ohhh Yuuri, I’m going to cum!” yelled Viktor.  
“Me too,” moaned Yuuri.  
Yuuri quickened his thrusts, reaching down to stroke Viktor’s cock. Viktor found himself closing his eyes as he spilled his cum onto his sheets. Yuuri toes curled as he came inside Viktor’s with one final thrust. Breathing heavily, Yuuri slowly pulled out and collapsed besides his lover.  
“You tamed me,” said Viktor smiling dreamily as he kicked off his boots. He then rolled over, placed his cowboy hat on Yuuri’s head, and wrapped his arms around him. Yuuri gave Viktor a gentle kiss, caressing Viktor’s cheek. “Aishiteru wa,” Yuuri smiled.  
“Ya tebya lyublyu bol'she,” replied Viktor smiling back.  
“Wanna go again?” asked Yuuri shyly.  
“Of course,” replied Viktor. “But this time, you’ll be the cowboy,” he said winking at Yuuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write a lot of smut. So I'm hoping this turned out ok.


	7. The Southwest Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio feels something. He can't describe this emotion, but he know's he's felt it before. Phichit feels two emotions: awkward and uncomfortable. Unfortunately, neither of these things prevents their prank war from getting out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I've learned in my psychology courses: encountering someone in a situation of high anxiety can lead the person to believe they have feelings that person (whether it's love, a crush, or some sort of attraction). This does NOT mean the emotion will be reciprocated. There's also no telling how long the feeling will last.
> 
> Mi cielito: my little sky. Similar to sweetie/sweetheart (pet name in Spanish)
> 
> Qǐng bié dǎrǎo wǒ (請別打擾我): leave me alone (in Chinese) 
> 
> Blyad: fuck (in Russian)
> 
> Hijo de puta: son of a bitch (in Spanish)
> 
> Ogon': fire (in Russian)
> 
> tupyye osly: dumb asses (in Russian)
> 
> Por favor, mi amor. No me hagas esto: please baby, don't do this to me (in Spanish)

     Phichit found Yurio squatting by Leo’s van and a lamppost. Despite it being cold and dark out, the teen had been texting Otabek, drinking a soda, and having a smoke outside. “So this is where you are,” commented Phichit squatting besides him. “Why are you squatting here?” he asked curiously. “There’s chairs and tables over there,” said Phichit pointing to small patio area near the pool.  
Yurio rolled his eyes. “It’s what I’m used to,” Yurio responded curtly, taking a puff of his cigarette. Technically he wasn’t lying. The few friends he had back home in Russia would do the same thing. But Phichit didn’t need to know that.  
“Aren’t you a little young to be smoking?” queried Phichit.  
“What are you, my dad?” Yurio sassed taking a sip of his soda.  
“I could be,” Phichit teased. Yurio turned a bright shade of red.  
“What? If Yuuri and Viktor can adopt you, so can I.” Phichit added innocently. “Wait, did you think….” Phichit paused awkwardly, unsure how to finish his sentence. Yurio, blushing harder, took another puff on his cigarette and began choking on the smoke. Phichit pat him on his back.  
“You know, it’s okay if you have a crush on me,” Phichit joked awkwardly. “People tend to have the hots for me. I’m that good,” he boasted. Yurio nudged Phichit with his elbow, causing Phichit to lose his balance and fall into the dirt.  
“I guess I deserved that,” said Phichit laughingly, picking himself up off the ground. He dusted himself off before returning to squat by Yurio.

 

   “Don’t you have better things to do?” huffed Yurio. “Like masturbate to the thought of Seung-Gil Lee” he snapped. There was a long tense silence between them. Phichit gathered his courage and spoke. “I feel like I’m missing something,” Phichit stated, not quite understanding the source of Yurio’s bitterness.  
“Probably a brain,” jibed Yurio.  
Phichit rolled his eyes letting the insult slide. “Are you….jealous?” Phichit croaked, voice cracking with nervousness.  
“Don’t be stupid. Of course not,” Yurio spat taking another drag, letting the smoke linger in his throat. He didn’t know what he was feeling. _It couldn’t be jealousy could it? Of course not, that would be crazy. He’s older than you anyway. Then again, Otabek is older too. But Phichit's older. A lot older,_ he thought. _It’s probably just something else. Something else….._ Yurio didn’t have a word for what he was feeling and he didn’t feel like exploring his emotions. Especially not tonight, and especially not on this crazy trip.

 

   “What do you think Leo and Guang Hong are doing?” asked Phichit breaking another awkward silence.  
“They’re probably listening to music. And Leo’s probably going on about the lyrics while Guang Hong stares at him with that love-drunk look in his eyes. Leo is pretty dense. As much as he goes on about the meaning of music, he can't figure out the meaning of Guang Hong ogling him,” Yurio joked.  
“He does do that a lot,” admitted Phichit. “I wonder if they’ll end up like Yuuri and Viktor. You know, the constant PDA once they finally figure things out.”  
“I doubt it,” replied Yurio. “Guang Hong doesn’t really seem like the type. He’s too shy.”  
“Yuuri was almost the same way before he met Viktor,” argued Phichit. “Hell, he was worse. Guang Hong will blush but he’ll at least hug you. Yuuri once shoved a rinkmate away from him when they tried hugging him.”  
“We’re you that rinkmate? Do you need a hug?” Yurio asked mockingly.  
“No, he always hugs me. I’m that good, remember?” Phichit joked. Yurio rolled his eyes again half smiling.  
“It’s getting cold out. Let’s head back to the room. It’s getting pretty late anyway,” said Phichit standing up and offering Yurio a hand. Yurio took his hand, pulled himself up and put out his cigarette. The cold of the dessert was nothing compared to the weather in Russia, but Yurio didn’t complain. It was late, and it had been a very long day.

 

   As they approached their hotel room, Yurio and Phichit heard loud moans of passion coming from next door.  
“Viktor! Yes!!!!” moaned Yuuri slamming onto Viktor’s hard cock.  
“Does my katsudon like being ridden?” asked loudly Viktor ramming into Yuuri. The headboard continued to rattle against the wall with each thrust.  
“They’re still going at it?!” Phichit asked Yurio incredulously.  
“Yeah...fuck this. I’m forcing Leo and Guang Hong to let me sleep with them,” said Yurio.  
“That could have been phrased differently, but I like your idea. Let’s bunk with them,” agreed Phichit. They gathered their clothes from their hotel room, walked over to room 3, and knocked on the door. Murmuring could be heard from within the room.  
“Maybe if we’re quiet, they’ll go away,” Guang Hong said to Leo.  
“I heard that!” shouted Yurio from outside. “And we’ll stand here knocking until you let us in!” Yurio kicked the door for emphasis.   
Leo sighed unlocking the door. “I’m guessing Brokeback Mountain is still taking place?” he asked referring to Viktor and Yuuri.  
“What?” asked Yurio as he and Phichit entered into the room.  
“Nothing. Movie reference,” explained Leo. “You two take that bed. Guang Hong and I will take this one,” he said gesturing to the bed on the right.  
“Fine,” said Yurio running off to the bathroom to change.  
“Thank you so much,” Phichit thanked the two younger skaters graciously. “It’s a nightmare over there. There’s just...so many noises.” As the four skaters settled in for the night, they all vowed to make sure that Yuuri and Viktor would pay for their uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. It wouldn’t be anything too harsh, but it would still make them regret the night before.

 

 

   Phichit felt odd waking up next to Yurio the next morning. He could have easily place the blame on the lousy mattresses at the cheap hotel, or the loud heater that cranked out air all night. Unfortunately Phichit was too smart for that. He knew it had nothing to with the less than savory hotel, nor the fact that Leo had begun to snore in the middle of the night. Phichit had heard Yurio talk in his sleep. Ordinarily, Phichit would have teased Yurio about it until he punched him in the arm. But Phichit chose to pretend like it didn’t happen, hoping the Leo and Guang Hong hadn’t heard him either. “Fuck you Seung-Gil. You stoic ass,” Yurio had muttered before rolling over and cradling his pillow. It would have been silly in any other context. But after the awkward talk they had last night, Phichit felt weird about acknowledging it.

 

   Leo pulled back the curtains in the hotel room to let the sunlight shine through. He hated acting as a surrogate father for everyone, but someone had to be the responsible one. It was pretty clear Viktor had abandoned his post as the responsible one last night.  
“Come on you guys,” croaked Leo squinting at his roommates. “Up and at ‘em. We need to be on the road soon if we want to end up anywhere else other than just the dessert.”  
“Qǐng bié dǎrǎo wǒ,” whined Guang Hong rolling over to avoid the sunlight.  
“No can do, mi cielito,” cooed Leo and went over to Guang Hong and slowly pulled the covers off the bed. Guang Hong groaned placing a pillow over his head.  
“You too, Yurio. Phichit I know you’re up. I saw you on your phone a few minutes ago.”  
“Fine,” rasped Phichit sitting up. He looked over at Yurio who was still in a deep sleep.  
“Hey, time to wake up,” said Phichit gently, as he prodded at Yurio trying to wake him. Yurio grumbled something unintelligible in Russian before burying himself in the covers.  
“Hey,” Leo whispered to Phichit with a cheeky grin on face. “I dare you to pour ice cubes on Yurio to wake him up.”

 

   “Where’s the ice cubes?” asked Phichit smirking. Guang Hong sat up in bed, not wanting to be the next victim of an ice attack. Leo snuck outside to the ice machine, collected the ice in a bucket, added some water, rushed back, and quickly handed it over to Phichit.  
“Get your cameras ready, because this gonna be hashtag worthy,” boasted Phichit in a whisper. Leo and Guang Hong readied their phones, filming the dare. Phichit then yanked the covers off of Yurio and poured the bucket of ice water on Yurio.  
“Blyad’! Blyad’!!! Blyad!!!” Yurio cursed jumping up from the bed. Seeing Phichit with the bucket in his hand, Yurio grew enraged. “I am going to kill you!” he yelled lunging at Phichit.  
“Leo dared me!” Phichit confessed while quickly dodging Yurio’s attack.  
“I’ll kill you both,” Yurio roared chasing after Phichit. Unfortunately, Phichit was not able to dodge Yurio’s second attack as he landed a drop kick on his back. Phichit landed on the carpet, crying out in pain. Leo, who had tried running for the door tripped over Phichit and stumbled into a wall. Taking advantage of his error, Yurio picked up the empty bucket and threw it, hitting Leo’s face.  
Yurio then quickly turned around, glaring at Guang Hong. Guang Hong threw his hands up innocently, hiding his phone under a pillow.  
“That was them. I had nothing to do with it,” he cowered. Yurio calmed down, having gotten his revenge on everyone that deserved it.  
“Hijo de puta,” cursed Leo, clutching his nose and rubbing his forehead.  
“Tell me about it,” said Phichit slowly climbing off the floor. His spine felt as though it had been hit by a brick.   
“You deserved it,” Yurio growled defensively to both of them. Guang Hong, seeing Yurio distracted, took the opportunity to post the video, tagging it: **Prayer circle for my friends. They’re not dead. Just stupid. #FAIL #Yurio #Leo #PhiBitch #Inearlydied**

 

Despite being in pain, Leo and Phichit slowly began packing up. Yurio changed his clothes and attempted to squeeze the water out of his pajamas. Guang Hong, mostly packed, spent his time patting down the bed, trying to clean up as much water as possible. Once the room was in less chaos, the other skaters washed up and changed clothes.  
“We probably should have woken up Viktor and Yuuri,” wheezed Phichit, still clutching his back.  
A mischievous smile formed on his face as he came up with an idea. “Yurio, I dare you to wake up Viktor and Yuuri by banging on their window and yelling fire. But you really have to sell it. Act panicked,” cajoled Phichit.  
“That sounds stupid,” Yurio spat.  
“What’s wrong? Are you scared?” Phichit provoked.  
Yurio took the bait. “Step aside. I’ll show you how we do pranks in Russia,” announced Yurio walking towards the door. Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong followed behind him, curious as to what chaos he would create.

  It was warm October’s morning in the desert, and Yurio knew he could use that to his advantage. After all, fires start all the time in the desert, right? He didn’t really know, nor care. All he knew was that his dare would be more impressive than Leo’s. Leo and Phichit readied their cameras. Yurio ran to the end of the hall, pulled the fire alarm, and ran to Yuuri and Viktor’s room.  
“Viktor! Yuuri!!! Wake up!!! Fire!!!! Ogon'!!! There’s a fire!!!! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Yurio yelled, faux anguish in his voice. He was a pretty good actor when he put his mind to it. He banged on the window and door. Yuuri wrapped in nothing a but a bedsheet ran outside looking like hell. “What?! There’s a fire?! Is everyone alright?” he asked, panic in his voice.  
“Fire?! Where?!” yelled Viktor who ran outside completely naked and hungover. Phichit, Leo, and Yurio were doubled over in laughter. Guang Hong, covered his face, not wanting to see Viktor’s member which was hanging out for all the world to see.  
“This is the best prank yet,” laughed Phichit high-fiving Yurio. Unfortunately, no one noticed the other hotel patrons also exiting their hotel rooms.  
“There’s a fire?! asked a panicked elderly lady exiting her room.  
“I don’t see no fire,” yawned a middle aged man, still waking up from his slumber.  
“The alarm is going off! There’s a fire somewhere!” squealed a teenage girl, going to wake up her aunt.  
“Fire!!! Fire!!!” cried a little boy holding his mom’s hand.  
“Screw this,” muttered Viktor, ushering Yuuri back to their room.

   “There’s no fire!” yelled Leo trying to calm down the hotel patrons.  
“How the hell do you know?” asked the middle aged man.  
“I bet those youngins pulled the alarm,” spat the old lady. “That’s against the law. And the cops will be showing up,” she reprimanded them.  
“Shit!” panicked Phichit. “I can’t go to jail. I’m too pretty to go jail.”  
“No you’re not,” Yurio snorted.  
“This isn’t a joke. They could arrest us,” Leo worried. Guang Hong was shaking and looked to be on the verge of tears. Leo knocked on Viktor’s door.  
“Open up Viktor! It’s an emergency!” demanded Leo.  
“Like we’re falling for that again. What do they think we are a bunch of idiots?” Viktor muttered clutching his head.  
“I don’t remember younger skaters being this annoying,” groaned Yuuri trying to return to the comfortable spot in his bed. It wasn’t until they heard a gruff older man’s voice that Viktor began to pay attention to the knocking on his door. Viktor peaked through the curtains to see the police standing next to four frightened skaters.

 

     “Sir, are these are your kids?” asked the officer, knocking on the door once more. Viktor sighed. He threw on a shirt and some pants before opening the door. Yuuri, not fully decent, hid in the motel bathroom.  
“Unfortunately they are. What’s wrong?” Viktor asked rubbing his head.  
“I have a few hotel patrons claiming that they pulled the fire alarm. Is this true?” interrogated the police officer.  
“I don’t know, I doubt it. They’re not that stupid,” Viktor replied.  
“Hey, are you that ice skater? Viktor Nikiforov?” asked the police officer.  
_Time to turn on the charm,_ thought Viktor. “Why yes I am,” said Viktor smiling.  
“You know, I have a little girl that’s a huge fan of yours. She loves ice skating. Her birthday’s coming up and this would just make her day. Can I record you sayin' happy birthday to her?” asked the man, suddenly acting more like a fan than a police officer.  
“Sure,” said Viktor taking the phone and saying all the encouraging things he would tell any young skater.  
“You know...no one said they actually saw your kids pull the fire alarm. They just think they did. What do ya say we just let this slide,” said the officer.  
“Sounds perfect. You’re too generous,” thanked Viktor graciously. “And here, take this,” said Viktor tossing the man his beanie that had Russia printed on it. “Consider it a birthday present,” he said waving goodbye. Once he closed the door, he strolled across the room to splash water on his face.  
“I’m going to kill those kids,” Viktor threatened.  
“I might join you,” muttered Yuuri, exhausted from this morning’s chaos.

 

   An hour later, the six skaters found themselves back inside Leo’s van Rosalinda. Leo had intended to leave the motel earlier, but after that morning’s chaos he feared facing Viktor and Yuuri immediately after. Guang Hong, Phichit, and Yurio, feeling the same way, were also in favor of hanging out in their room until Viktor cooled off. Despite his usual pleasant demeanor, Viktor was downright scary when angered. Leo turned on the key in the ignition, and the van roared to life. “Maybe I should put on some music,” said Leo attempting to break the ice.  
“Why? What are you guys planning next? Blasting “Fuck the Police” while speeding past a cop?” Viktor snapped.  
“I’m impressed you know that song exists,” chuckled Phichit. He trailed off when he noticed Viktor glaring daggers into him. Yurio and Guang Hong were wise enough to sit quietly. The did not want to be the next victim of Viktor’s wrath.  
“We’ve had a run in with the police! Twice!” Viktor boomed. “At this rate we might end up getting arrested because of you tupyye osly!” No one knew what Viktor had said in Russian, but they knew it wasn’t anything good. “Maybe this trip was a bad idea. Maybe we should call it off!” he continued.  
Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s shoulders attempting to calm him. He had never seen him so worked up. He knew Viktor wasn’t just angry about his rude awakening this morning, he was terrified of having his friends nearly go to jail. Leo turned off the van’s engine. They barely had enough gas as it was. The last thing he wanted was Viktor losing his mind over being stranded at the motel. Guang Hong reached over and held Leo’s hand, squeezing it softly.

   “Viten’ka,” said Yuuri softly, trying to rein in Viktor’s emotions. “I’m just as frightened as you are,” he tried sympathizing with him. “But that doesn’t mean we need to shut everything down. Everything’s okay. Everyone’s safe. Nothing too horrible happened. You even met another fan. Besides, we’re already so far out as it is,” Yuuri reasoned.  
“We’re not that far out. Where are we? The edge of Nevada I think. We could be back in Los Angeles in a day and a half,” Viktor stated.  
“But Viten’ka you know how much I’ve wanted to travel,” Yuuri insisted. “We still haven’t even seen the Grand Canyon yet. If you thought last was fun, think of all the fun we could have in other states,” Yuuri cooed. Yurio thoroughly grossed out by Yuuri’s statement, bit his lip, struggling not to make a snarky comment. _Whatever keeps Viktor from cancelling the trip,_ Yurio thought.  
Viktor sighed, running a hand through his bangs. His eyes softened as he gazed upon the warm brown eyes of his husband. “How can I say no to you,” bubbled Viktor as his grimace melting into a smile. He kissed Yuuri on the nose.  
_This is the perfect photo,_ thought Phichit holding his phone and preparing the camera. Yurio raised an eyebrow at Phichit in disbelief. He shook his head, grabbed the phone and shut off the screen. “Time and place,” he muttered to Phichit. “Right place, wrong time.” Phichit took his phone back and decided to pocket it. Several minutes had passed and Viktor cuddled up with Yuuri in the back seat.

 

    “So…….are we still on or….? Where am I supposed to be going?” asked Leo timidly.  
“The road trip’s still on,” confirmed Viktor. Guang Hong and Yurio breathed a sigh of relief, letting the tension leave their shoulders. Phichit beamed looking at Yurio. Yurio felt a faint blush dust his cheeks.  
“You know, for someone who really didn’t want to come on this trip, you seem awfully relieved that it’s not cancelled,” commented Yuuri cheekily.  
“Yeah...well...hanging out with you losers isn’t too bad,” Yurio jibed halfheartedly. He didn’t really mean it. He was actually enjoying himself. But he wouldn’t let them know that.  
Leo turned the key in the ignition. The engine sputtered. Leo groaned, turning the key once more. Nothing. “Por favor, mi amor. No me hagas esto,” Leo pleaded desperately.  
“That sounded like it would have been romantic, if it weren’t for you talking to a van,” Guang Hong commented bitterly, patting Leo on the shoulder.   
Yurio and Phichit snorted trying to hold back their laughter. Guang Hong pouted.    
By the fifth turn, the engine finally roared to life. He breathed a sigh of relief hugging the steering wheel.  
“Are you sure this thing is safe to drive?” asked Viktor. “I know I made fun of it before, but I’m starting to worry it’s going to leave us stranded. I can rent us a van. A van that was made within this decade.”  
“It’s fine,” Leo assured him. “To be honest, we’re really low on gas. I probably should have filled it up last night. Let’s just hope we make it to the gas station,” said Leo turning onto the road.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized most of the cursing is in different languages. Ha. :P
> 
> By the way, (once again) if you wanna check out my tumblr it: yuri-on-frozen-water.tumblr.com


	8. Showdown at Chevron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri seek revenge on Leo, Guang Hong, Phichit and Yurio. They pull a prank that results in a brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chevron: brand name of a gas station
> 
> Pinche cabrón: fucking bastards (in Spanish)

     Leo’s van pulled into the gas station and sputtered to a stop in front of the gas tank. “We really lucked out on that one, didn’t we,” Leo laughed nervously, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
“Are you sure this thing is going to make it through the trip?” asked Guang Hong quietly, not wanting the others to hear.  
“I’m sure of it,” smiled Leo reassuringly at him. “Besides, it’s not like there’s anything wrong with it. The gas was just low.”  
Phichit, Guang Hong, and Yurio climbed out of their seats and walked towards the gas station mini mart for snacks. Guang Hong was the first through the door. Leo noticed that Viktor and Yuuri remained in the back seat.  
“Are guys not getting out?” asked Leo opening the his door.  
“No. I’d rather wait till later to pick up fast food. Last time I had gas station food, it didn’t agree with either of us,” admitted Yuuri.  
“Okay. Well do you mind filling up the van? I’m going to run to the bathroom and then buy some snacks,” Leo asked tossing the keys to Viktor.  
“Sure,” replied Viktor catching the keys and pocketing them.  
“Are you sure you guys don’t want anything? I can get you some water and chips if you want,” offered Leo.  
“Thanks. Maybe a bottle of water. Just in case,” requested Yuuri.  
“Sure thing,” said Leo, walking off.

 

   Viktor climbed out of the van and began to fill the tank.  
“Hey Viktor,” called Yuuri through the open window.”  
“Hmm?” Viktor walked toward the window to see his husband wanted.  
Yuuri peeped his head out and kissed his lips.  
“What was that for?” Viktor asked smiling.  
“Just because,” Yuuri flirted. “Also, isn’t it my turn to dare you? I mean we were the last ones pranked. And if I remember correctly, I was the first one out of the motel room when they woke us up,” he said teasingly.  
Viktor smirked, leaning in. “And what exactly do you want me to do?”  
“I dare you to drive off and hide the van so they think we left them,” Yuuri ordered with a devilish grin.  
“Wow, I didn’t expect your dare to be so bold!” giggled Viktor. “Since when are you this mischievous? Am I rubbing off on you? Have I tainted my innocent little katsudon?” he mused. Once the van was filled, Viktor removed the pump from the van, resealing the gas tank.  
“Just get in the van,” said Yuuri smiling, climbing into the passenger's seat.  
Viktor climbed into the driver’s seat and shut the door.  
“I guess those four, do deserve a good scare,” Viktor admitted. “Especially after that stunt they pulled this morning.” Viktor turned the key and the engine thankfully roared to life on the first try.  
“I’m not used to driving on the left side of a car, so I’ll so slowly,” Viktor told Yuuri as he pulled off. “Where to sir?” Viktor asked pretending to be Yuuri chauffeur.  
“How about that burger place down the road. I heard they have everything from hot dogs to ice cream sundaes,” suggested Yuuri.  
“Can’t go more than a few hours without a wiener in your mouth,” Viktor joked. Yuuri rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the arm.

 

    Leo walked out of the bathroom to find Guang Hong with an even bigger stash of candies than before. This time he had even included a huge slurpee to go along with the mountain of candy. Leo gave him a look.  
“What? American candies are good. So far my favorites are Snickers, Pop Rocks, and Vero Rebanaditas. But I want to sample everything else too,” said Guang Hong defensively. The last thing he wanted to hear was how he should watch his figure and eat healthy foods. He got enough of that from his coach.  
“I love Vero Rebanaditas. It's the best Mexican candy there is!" boasted Leo. "But you need to at least include something besides sugar. There’s chips and cookies. Here’s some jerky too,” said Leo adding a few more items to the pile of snacks. “And donuts. Can’t forget donuts!” said Guang Hong beaming. Leo would have kissed him it hadn’t meant awkwardly holding up the line.

    Meanwhile, Phichit and Yurio had just finished checking out and exited the mini mart. Phichit’s muffin crashed to the ground as his eyes grew wide with panic. Yurio, equally as panicked, scanned the lot for the red van. They ran back to the shop to find Leo and Guang Hong had finished checking out and were chatting with each other.  
“Hey casanova, did you remember to lock the doors before running after Guang Hong?” Yurio asked angrily.  
“No, I left Viktor and Yuuri to lock up. Why?” Leo asked.  
“Because Rosalinda’s gone,” quavered Phichit.

    “What?!” shrieked Leo, running outside. “What the fuck?! Where’s Viktor and Yuuri?!!!”  
“How the hell should we know? We were with you guys in the mini mart the entire time,” snapped Yurio.  
Guang Hong was the first to realize what had happened. “Guys?” he asked them. The three skaters ignored him and continued arguing.  
“Are you telling me they just ran to the bathroom and let us get robbed? They can’t be that stupid,” said Leo trying to convince himself that his friends weren’t that foolish.  
“I don’t know. You’re talking about a guy that spent the first three months with Viktor wondering if he liked him. This was after Viktor showed up naked saying he wanted to coach him. And Viktor’s the type to get distracted by anything new and shiny. Why the fuck would you leave those two idiots to lock up!” Yurio spat.  
“Guys?!” Guang Hong yelled, finally grabbing the skaters attention. Things went silent. “I think Viktor and Yuuri left us,” said Guang Hong. “I never saw them enter the shop. And they’re both missing. The van, Viktor, and Yuuri.”  
“Pinche cabrón,” Leo cursed.  
“There’s only one way to know for sure. We check the bathroom,” said Phichit. The group marched into the bathroom. They quickly noticed it was empty.  
“Well, now we can relax,” said Phichit.  
“Why the fuck would we relax? That’s the stupidest idea you’ve had all vacation,” remarked Yurio.  
“Because I know Yuuri. And Yuuri wouldn’t leave us for dead in the middle of the desert. Viktor….maybe. But not Yuuri,” said Phichit. He pulled out his phone and called Yuuri. Unfortunately for him, he could only reach Yuuri’s voicemail. Yurio tried calling Viktor’s phone and received the same results.  
“Well….all we can do is sit and wait. They’ll come back,” Phichit assured them.  

 

   The skaters sat outside the shop, snacking on food as they watched the traffic pass by. Ten minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Viktor and Yuuri. In the midsts of their boredom, they were approached by a middle-aged toothless trucker. His shirt was covered in grease stains. No one wanted to know what his pants were stained with. “Ya look old enough. How much for a half hour?” he asked Phichit. “Can we make a deal if I buy two of ya,” he added licking his lips at Leo. Chills ran down Leo’s spine.  
Guang Hong scooted closer to Leo, holding his hand. “Fuck off,” he growled at the trucker. Leo’s eyes went wide.  
“This don’t concern you, pipsqueak,” insulted the trucker. “So, how much?” he asked leaning in to stroke Leo’s cheek.  
“You heard him shit dick. Fuck off. We’re not for sale you fucking creep,” Phichit chimed in angrily, slapping the man’s hand away.  
“Awww, come on. Everyone around here’s for sale. It just takes the right price. How about a ride somewhere? You boys look stranded,” he insisted, running a hand through Phicht's hair.

  
    Yurio felt himself shaking. Despite being outside, it felt like the world was closing in on him. He felt cornered. _It’s going to happen again,_ he thought. _I can’t let this happen again! Do something!_ He sat there motionless, frozen in fear. Yurio felt himself disassociate. The scene began to feel like a strange nightmare he had no control over.  
“I said fuck off!” yelled Phichit shoving the trucker to the ground. The boney trucker crawled backwards as Phichit advanced on him, kicking the older man in the stomach. “You worthless piece of shit,” Phichit spat, kicking dirt at the man.  
At that moment, Yuuri and Viktor pulled up into the gas station and parked. “We got you a-,” Yuuri stopped mid sentence, realizing his friend was fighting a trucker. Viktor and Yuuri climbed out of the van while Yurio, Guang-Hong, and Leo rushed to it.  
“He tried forcing us to sell ourselves to him. To have sex with him,” Leo told Yuuri. Although he was still shivering, Leo climbed into the driver’s seat eager to drive off.  
Upon hearing Leo finished his sentence, Viktor marched over to the trucker, grabbed him by the shirt, and punched him in the face twice.  
“Stop! You’re going to kill him!!!” cried out Yuuri, running over to Phichit and Viktor to hold them back. Viktor let go the man, allowing him to collapse to the ground. He then gave one last kick to the man’s back and spat on his face. “Stop! We need to go!” Yuuri panicked. “Everyone’s staring. This is bad.” The three skaters rushed back to the van and Leo pulled off the second Viktor shut the door.

  
    After a few minutes of silence, Yuuri spoke. “This was supposed to be a prank. I’m sorry it went so badly. It’s all my fault. It was my idea,” Yuuri apologized crying. “If Viktor and I hadn’t shown up at that moment-”  
“If you hadn’t of shown up, I would have beat the living shit out of him,” Phichit said half jokingly. “And Guang Hong would have helped me. Where did that come from? You looked like you were gonna get to him before I did!” said Phichit in disbelief.  
“I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking, I was just seeing red,” said Guang Hong. “Especially after he touched you,” he said looking at Leo.  
“My hero,”Leo said softly, blushing hard.  
Phichit unbuckled his seatbelt and squeezed into the back seat with Yuuri and Viktor to console his friend. “It’s alright,” he whispered, leaning Yuuri’s head on his shoulder. “No one is blaming you. He had it coming. Viktor also rubbed Yuuri’s back, trying to soothe his sobbing husband. “He’s right. It’s just another prank gone wrong. Just like this morning,” he added. After a few minutes of crying, Viktor and Phichit managed to calm Yuuri down.  
“You know, it wasn’t like we just left you guys. We had planned on surprising you guys with lunch,” Yuuri croaked, pointing to the bag sitting behind the driver’s seat.  
“Hey Yurio, can you pass around the burgers?” Phichit asked. Yurio sat completely zoned out, his mind reliving the events that happened a few minutes ago. He started shaking harder.  
Phichit, making sure Yuuri was stable, returned back to his seat in the middle row. He grabbed the bag of food and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. You okay?” Phichit asked concerned. Yurio came to his senses, “Yeah. Sorry.”  
“It’s alright. Here,” Phichit offered him a burger, grabbed one for himself, and passed the bag along. “I promise it’ll make you feel better. The van enjoyed their food, calming down from the excitement.  
“I'm ending the prank war for today,” Viktor declared. “It’s gotten pretty...dangerous," he trailed off.  After what everyone went through, no one opposed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vero Rebanaditas is a delicious Mexican candy that is a watermelon lollipop (kinda like a jolly rancher) but it's covered in chili. I love this candy! If you get a chance, you should try it. When I was younger I'd have to sneak around and get this candy from friends because my mom thought there was lead in it (and refused to buy it). I'm not blind (yet), so clearly she was wrong. :P
> 
> Another fun fact: gas stations and truck stops in the middle of the desert can be creepy as all hell. A lot of truckers can and will seek out people who are standing around because they think they're lot lizards (women prostituting themselves). I've only heard stories of how truckers seek male company via radio.


	9. Sensual Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is a shy and oblivious. Guang Hong figures out a way to make it obvious that he wants to go further with Leo and do a lot more than kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vy Amerikanskaya mudak: you american asshole (in Russian)
> 
> Mierda: shit (in Spanish)
> 
> liáng xīn bèi gŏu chī le: your conscience must have been eaten by dogs (basically means, you're evil; in Chinese)
> 
> Gospod: God (in Russian)
> 
> Pinche idiota: fucking idiot (in Spanish)

     It had been two hours since the skaters had left the gas station and things were boring. They were thankful that the chaos of today had finally died down, but the boredom was mind-numbing. Guang-Hong had resorted to playing I Spy with Leo.  
“I spy something with my little eye, something that is brown,” said Leo  
“Dirt?” guessed Guang Hong.  
“No, try again. Why do you always guess dirt?” asked Leo.  
“There’s just so much for it. There’s hardly anything else in the desert. What about that boulder?” pointed Gaung Hong.  
“You guessed it,” said Leo.  
“Okay, my turn. I spy with my little eye, something that is small,” said Guang Hong.  
“That’s so vague,” complained Leo. “That could be anything.”  
“I didn’t complain when you’re only clue was: something that is brown,” retorted Guang Hong.  
“Fine,” sighed Leo. “What about that tumbleweed?”  
“No. Try again,” replied Guang Hong.  
“What about my patience. Or my sanity,” chimed in Yurio sarcastically.  
Guang Hong rolled his eyes. “Nice try. But it’s something physical.”  
“What about you,” sneered Yurio.  
“Ha Ha Ha,” spat Guang Hong sarcastically. “No. It’s something outside the van.”  
“Hmmm, you being outside of this van. That can be arranged,” snapped Yurio.

   “Why are you so mean? Why don’t you listen to music or something,” said Phichit.  
“My headphones are broken. Someone stepped on them when they climbed into the van,” Yurio jeered. He turned around in his seat to glare at Viktor.  
“For the last time, I said I was sorry,” apologized Viktor. “But in all fairness, you shouldn’t leave your headphones on the floor.”  
“If it’s music you want, I got your back,” chirped Leo happily. Leo fished through the various mixtape CDs he created for the road trip and popped one into the player. Synth pop blared through the speakers as Leo happily nodded along.  
“What do you think?” Recognize it?” Leo asked Yurio.  
“Why the fuck would I recognize this shitty song?” asked Yurio defensively.  
“Ummm….because it’s Russian Synth Pop, and you’re….” Leo paused, trying to find the right words. The last thing he wanted to do was offend anyone.  
“What?! Russian?!” spat Yurio angrily. “Can you believe this asshole?!” Yurio asked turning to Viktor.  
“I’m with Yurio on this one. Do you think all Russians know how to dance the cossack dance too?” challenged Viktor calmly. Yuuri fought back his laughter.  
“What the hell are you laughing at?! You jerked off katsudon and posters of Viktor!” hissed Yurio, turning his anger towards Yuuri.  
“Hey, I did not jerk off to katsudon. That’s just weird,” said Yuuri defensively.  
“Ha! I knew you jerked off to those posers of Viktor! Yuuri you kinky perv!” laughed Phichit loudly. Yuuri slid down into his seat, hiding his blushing face.  
“Everyone calm down! I’m so sorry! I did not mean to offend you guys!” yelled Leo guiltily from the from seat. He pressed a button on the stereo, switching to the next song. Polka-like music loudly blasted from the speakers.

  “Vy Amerikanskaya mudak!” exploded Yurio as he kicked the back of Leo’s seat.  
“Mierda! I’m sorry! I thought I was doing something nice!” Leo panicked, trying to find the eject button on the CD player. The van began to swerve into the left lane.  
“Leo watch out!!!!” yelled Yuuri. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand, bracing himself.  
Guang Hong grabbed the wheel quickly yanking it to the right, narrowly avoiding crashing into a passing pick-up truck.  
Phichit unbuckled his seatbelt and snatched the CD’s away from Leo. “You’re in charge of DJ-ing from now on,” he said, handing the CD’s off to Guang Hong.  
Guang Hong nodded, still getting over the fact that he had saved Leo twice in one day.  
“Well we know who has the brains in this relationship,” sneered Yurio.

   “Guang Hong, please do me a favor and don’t play the Japanese music Leo may or may not have created a CD for,” requested Yuuri.  
Leo sighed. Clearly he was losing face as being the fun road trip DJ. “I didn’t create a CD full of Japanese music,” said Leo defensively.  
Guang Hong chose a random CD and popped it into the CD player. He burst into laughter upon hearing Japanese Pop blasting through the van’s speakers.  
“Can you kick Leo’s seat for me?” Yuuri asked Yurio, crossing his arms.  
“Gladly,” said Yurio giving Leo’s seat another sharp kick.  
“There’s only like 5 Japanese songs on in there! It’s not my fault Guang Hong chose the wrong CD,” Leo argued. Guang Hong forwarded to the next song and  fast pace spanglish music flowed through the speakers.  
“At least this one is one of Guang Hong’s favorite songs,” commented Leo.  
“Oh? What are they saying? The Spanish parts I mean,” asked Viktor.  
“Don’t,” Guang Hong told Leo blushing.  
“Oh you gotta tell us now!” cajoled Phichit. “What does it mean?”

 

   “Si tu quieres que te coma toda abre las piernas y dale toma means: if you want me to eat it all open your legs and give it up. Take it,” said Leo smirking.

“This is the thanks I get for saving you? I should have let you crash,” huffed Guang Hong.  
“That’s so dirty!!!” squealed Phichit grinning.  
“Someone’s been trying to find their eros,” smirked Viktor.  
“Trying and failing,” added Yurio.  
“Liáng xīn bèi gŏu chī le. I mean...you guys suck. All of you,” said Guang Hong switching by to English, embarrassed by their teasing.  
“You wish you could suck. I wonder what you wish you could suck on?” teased Phichit, making a lewd motion with his hand and pressing his tongue against his cheek.  
“Come on Phichit, lay off,” urged Yuuri. “They’ll do things...on their own time.”  
“Can we talk about anything else? I mean, how would you like it if I went on about how Phichit claimed he heard you shouting “Giddyup” last night,” snapped Leo. Yuuri blushed hard while Viktor laughed.  
“Ohhhhhh! Shots fired!” exclaimed Phichit breaking out a mini air horn can and pressing it seven times. Leo jumped, thinking it was a car horn and swerved the car.  
“Gospod! Leo, you’re going to kill us all! If you’re going to drive this bad, just let me drive!” exclaimed Viktor fearfully.  
“Don’t blame me! Phichit’s the one being a idiot! Who carries around an air horn?” Leo snapped. “Pinche idiota.”

   

   “Yeah, where did you even get that from?” asked Yuuri curiously.  
“I found it at the gas station. It was in a clearance bin right next to the e-cigarettes and those special pills they sell,” replied Phichit.  
“What kind of special pills?” asked Guang Hong.  
“You know, the kind that make you last longer in bed. I didn't want to point them out because the last thing we need is Viktor and Yuuri lasting longer,” explained Phichit.  
“Good choice,” agreed Yurio.  
“I know you guys are trying to insult us, but i can't help but take it as a compliment,” replied Viktor smugly.  
“Yes!!! We're near civilization again! My phone has a few bars!” squealed Phichit.  
“Lucky bastard, mine still had zero bars,” Yurio said tossing his phone back into a compartment by the window.

      Phichit logged onto his Instagram account and browsed the comments section. “It looks like a few our friends commented on our videos,” chirped Phichit happily.  
“What did they say?” asked Guang Hong turning around in his seat.  
“Well, Seung-Gil tagged me and said: Remember when i said someone was going to drop kick you one day. Lmfao,” read Phichit.  
Yurio snorted.  
“There's two videos? What was the first one?” asked Yuuri.  
Phichit turned around and replayed the scene of Yurio kicking him in the back and Leo being hit in the face.  
“Ouch,” Viktor commented, replaying the scene of the bucket hitting Leo's face.  
“Yeah. I almost ended up paralyzed because someone couldn't control their anger,” Phichit stated.  
“Well you shouldn't have poured ice water on me to wake me up,” growled Yurio.  
“I think you're forgetting who's fault it is,” cut in Guang Hong. “It's Leo's because he dared Phichit to do it.”  
Yurio kicked the back of Leo's seat once again.  
“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” said Leo. “What do the other comments say?”

    “Mila said Yurio's gonna owe her big time if she has to fly to the U.S. just to bail you out of jail. Same goes for Viktor,” read Phichit.  
Yurio grunted, crossing his arms.  
“Georgi’s comment is a long one,” Phichit continued. “It says: I remember when Anya would always do crazy stuff like this on dates. One time she pulled the fire alarm to clear out a store so we could have sex in a dressing room.”  
“Ewwww, too much info!” Guang Hong shuddered in disgust.  
“I thought he was over her by now. Wasn't he dating that blonde woman?” queried Viktor.  
“They only went on 2 dates,” informed Yurio. “I know Mila said she set him up with Crispino, but things got weird. He was thrilled about the date until Sara was the one to show up. I guess he hoped to date Mickey, not Sara.”  
“Yikes,” commented Leo. “Wait, isn't Emil dating Mickey?”  
“The hell if I know,” replied Yurio.  
“I thought Mickey refused to date anyone because he's still fawning over his sister,” said Yuuri.  
“That's gross. He needs help,” squirmed Phichit with a look of disgust on his face. “Anyway, moving on. JJ tried making a post about himself again. And he asked why we didn't invite him along.”

 

   “Ugh, why do you even have him as a friend? Does anyone even really like JJ,” asked Leo.  
“Hmmm….well….his girl friend does,” replied Yuuri hesitantly.  
“I meant anyone in this van,” said Leo unamused. Everyone remained silent.  
“Point taken,” continued Leo. “So why is he on your Instagram Phichit?”  
“It's not that big of a deal. His fans like seeing my content too. By the way, last two comments. Otabek tagged Yurio and wrote: **#LikeASoldier**. Whatever that means…..”  
Yurio felt himself blush. He looked out towards the window to hide his face from the others.  
“And Christophe replied to Viktor and Yuuri’s video by writing: Someone got some ass last night,” Phichit read. “He also included a peach, eggplant, and winking emoji. He's so extra,” Phichit chuckled.

 

    “Did you really have to post that video online?” whined Yuuri.  
“You know I had to. I'm documenting everything. Plus, our first prank war was a very interesting experience that should be shared.”  
“Only prank war,” corrected Viktor.  
“We'll see,” said Phichit with a wink. “Besides, it's a group effort. I don't always post the videos, but I do tag everyone.”  
“It looks like we’re in the next town,” announced Leo as he drove past a McDonalds.  
“Where is it?” asked Phichit looking out the window. Viktor readied his camera.  
“I think this is it,” said Yuuri hesitantly.  
“Is it even worth taking a picture of it?” asked Viktor holding his camera. Yuuri shrugged.  
“Let’s see, there’s a run down mall, a motel, and a casino. I think I see where we’ll be eating dinner tonight,” Guang Hong announced pointing at a waffle house as they drove past.  
“How am I even getting service out here?” Phichit questioned looking at the run down town.  
“Maybe I should lock up my camera. I feel like we might get mugged for it,” muttered Viktor.  
“It’s not that bad…..” Yuuri said questioningly.  
“You sound like you don’t even believe what you said,” Yurio told Yuuri.  
“Just trying to be optimistic,” remarked Yuuri.  
“How about we check out the mall first,” suggested Leo pulling into the parking lot.  
“Yeah, why not,” said Guang Hong. “It’s not like there’s anything else to do. I’m not much of a gambler.”  
“Me neither,” agreed Leo as he parked the van.

   

    “At least it’s bigger than it looks,” said Viktor once they were inside the mall.  
Phichit pulled the air horn out of his pocket and pressed twice. “That’s what he said,” he said jokingly.  
“Phichit, I swear to God if you do that one more time…” Yurio threatened. A few families had stopped in their tracks and stared at Phichit, surprised by the loud horn.  
“Or what? What are you gonna do? Blush? Tell Otabek or Mila on me?” challenged Phichit smirking. Phichit made a motion like he was going to press the air horn once more, and Yurio snatched it from his hands.  
“Hey! Give it back!” demanded Phichit as he reached for the airhorn. Yurio threw the horn and somehow managed to successfully toss it in the trash.  
“Yurio! You didn’t have to do that,” complained Phichit. He reached in the trash and found his horn covered cinnamon bun frosting.  
“You shouldn’t have been a dick,” said Yurio triumphantly.  
“I got that on camera,” Leo smiled. “I’m gonna add some air horn sound effects to the part where it lands in the trash.”  
“Cold. All of you are just cold,” Phichit said sticking his tongue out. He held the horn at arms length. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom. I need to wash this off. I’ll meet up with you guys later.”  
“Okay, meet back here in two hours,” said Yuuri. Yurio waved a dismissive hand at him wondering off.  
“Hmmmm, how about we check out that store. It looks colorful,” said Viktor pointing to a spray painted sign that said “Spencer’s.” He had already started dragging Yuuri towards the entrance.  
“I wanna check it out too. It looks like a party in there,” beamed Guang Hong looking at the dim lighting. Leo blushed nervously. “Uhhh….yeah...sure. It’s just...a….certain type of store...a different type of one,” stammered Leo.  
“Sounds like an adventure. Let’s go,” said Guang Hong dragging Leo by the sleeve.

 

   “I don’t know what to make of this,” said Yuuri looking at the skimpy clothing, gag gifts, and pot leaf covered hats.  
“Come on, loosen up a little bit,” encouraged Viktor. “This shirt would look cute on you.” He held up the shirt for Yuuri.  
“You can’t spell happiness without penis,” read Yuuri. He blushed realizing he read it out loud. “I’m not wearing that.”  
“Why? You seem pretty happy after you get some,” Viktor winked.  
“The only way I’d wear any of these shirts is if they were my pajamas,” Yuuri reasoned with him.  
“Get ready for all new sleepwear!” Viktor said cheerfully, throwing shirts in the basket. Yuuri sighed.  
“You’d look stunning in this one,” said Viktor holding up a **Rainbows are Gay and so am** **I** shirt.  
“I actually like this one,” smiled Yuuri adding it to the basket.  
“Then you’re going to love this one. Don’t worry, this one is for me,” Viktor assured him. He held the shirt up, smirking. It read: **I HAVE SUCH A BIG** ego, everyone thinks I’m a **DICK IT HURTS!**  
“Shouldn’t I be the one wearing it? I mean, most of the time you’re riding me,” sassed Yuuri.  
“I’d prefer it if you wore it. But I didn’t think you’d actually wear it,” said Viktor surprised.  
“Yeah, I’m never wearing that. I will wear the TOP shirt, if you wear the BOTTOM shirt,” haggled Yuuri.  
“Deal,” Viktor agreed tossing the shirts and a few more items into the basket.

 

        _I have got to get us out of here,_ thought Leo. “Look at all these band t-shirts,” Leo said nervously. “Do you want one?”  
“Not really. I don’t really know most of them. They look like old rock bands,” replied Guang Hong nonchalantly. He tinkered with a plasma light ball. It seemed as though he hadn't noticed that Leo was sweating bullets.  
“You know, there’s not too much here. Maybe we could check out another shop,” suggested Leo shyly.  
“We’ve only checked out this section,” Guang Hong said wondering through the section of novelty shot glasses. Leo wiped the sweat from his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. He nervously hovering around the shot glasses. Suddenly, Leo felt a sharp smack on his butt.  
“Ay!” Leo yelped as he jumped. He reached back to rub is sore bottom. He turned as red as a tomato when he saw Guang Hong holding a paddle that **NAUGHTY** printed on it.  
“Have you been naughty?” asked Guang Hong teasingly. He toyed with the paddle in his hand, attempting to seduce Leo. He was blushing a deep shade of red despite his attempt at being sexy.   
“Umm…..no?” Leo replied shyly. He liked Guang Hong, but this felt uncomfortable.  
“Liar,” said Guang Hong smacking him on the butt once more.  
“Ow! Guang please!” Leo pleaded holding his hands over his butt to protect his sensitive cheeks.  
“That’s right, beg for forgiveness,” said Guang Hong slowly gaining confidence. _This how they do it in movies right? It always seems to work,_ he thought. He smacked Leo once more.  
Leo panicked, grabbed the paddle, and smacked Guang Hong with it.  
Guang Hong somehow blushed even harder. “Ohh, so that’s what you’re into,” he said shyly. He bent over slightly, accentuating the curve of his bottom.  
“I didn’t mean to..I mean, I….it just hurt…” Leo sputtered.  
Yuuri walked up, noticed the paddle in Leo’s hand, and saw their blushing faces.  
“Are you…….are you guys spanking each other…..in public?” Yuuri asked blushingly.  
Leo dropped the paddle and bolted from the store.  
“Leo!” called Guang Hong. He ran after Leo, but quickly lost him in the sea of people. Yuuri stood there awkwardly as Viktor approached him.  
“What was that about?” Viktor asked.  
“I saw….Leo spanking Guang Hong….in the store” Yuuri trailed off.  
Viktor dropped his bags in shock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this Russian synth-pop has been making it's rounds on tumblr. But in case you haven't seen it, it's this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVj0ZTS4WF4
> 
> As for the spanglish song Gaung Hong was embarrassed about:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULgXo0ZPMLU
> 
> My headcannon is the Guang Hong sometimes dances with Leo when they're alone. After all, Leo loves music and Guang Hong loves Leo.
> 
> Spencer Gifts is a store in the US that sells novelty goods/clothing, sex stuff, lingerie, things kinda geared towards drugs (pot leaf shirts, socks, etc), and decorations that glow in black light. It's trashy. I fucking love it but hardly ever buy anything because I'm too embarrassed to wear it in public.


	10. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is comforted by Phichit and receives advice. Guang Hong is comforted by Yuuri and Viktor and receives "the talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinche cobarde: fucking coward (in Spanish)
> 
> Tú tonto: you fool (in Spanish)
> 
> Chingada: fuck (in Spanish)

    Leo walked aimlessly around the mall. He felt incredibly guilty for abandoning Guang Hong in the store, but he panicked. _Damn it Leo! What the fuck! Pinche cobarde! You like Guang Hong! What the hell did you run from him. He probably hates me now. And I don’t blame him. I have to make it up to him somehow,_ Leo thought. _I don’t even know where to go from here. I fucked up so badly. I wish I wasn’t such a coward! Ughhhh!_  
Leo walked into a pet store to cheer himself up. _Looking at puppies always makes me feel happy at least,_ he reasoned with himself. As he approached the open area which allowed customers to pet the puppies, he noticed Phichit was already there playing with a corgi. Phichit noticed Leo and happily called him over.  
“Isn’t he a cutie?!” cooed Phichit, cuddling the puppy as it licked his hand.  
“He is,” sighed Leo looking off into the distance.  
“Is everything alright?” Phichit asked. “You’re not even looking at the dog.”  
“Yeah. No….I don’t know. Things are just weird,” Leo admitted.  
“What’s up?” asked Phichit offering a listening ear.

    “Things are just different. When Guang Hong asked me to be his boyfriend, it was one of the happiest days of my life. It was one of the bravest things he could have done and I love him for having the courage to do what I couldn’t,” Leo took a breath and pet the puppy squirming in Phichits arms. “But when I said yes, I didn’t expect us to move so fast,” he continued. “I feel like there’s so much pressure to do stuff now. And I don’t know what I’m doing. I mean, I love him. I love his shy kisses. His freckles. His eyes. I love everything about him. And things felt so effortless when we hung out. But now it’s almost as if I’m expected to act like Viktor and Yuuri. And I’m still getting used to second base! And the next thing I know, Guang Hong is spanking me and asking me to spank him and-”  
“Whoa! Wait! What?!!” Phichit asked excitedly, cutting off Leo’s rant. “When did this happen? Gimme all the details!” encouraged Phichit.  
“It’s not as exciting as it sounds,” said Leo defeatedly.  
“Try me,” beamed Phichit.  
“So we walk into this weird shop called Spencer’s-”  
“Ohhh…..I should have warned you about that shop,” cut in Phichit apologetically. “Please, continue.”  
“I already knew about that shop. I couldn’t do anything because Guang Hong practically dragged me inside. Anyway, we walked into Spencer’s and Viktor and Yuuri go off in their own direction,” explained Leo. “And I tried keeping Guang by the band t-shirts and the shot glasses, but he wondered into the naughty section. The next thing I knew he was spanking me with a sex paddle!”  
“Oh my God!” gasped Phichit. “What did you do?”  
“Something stupid. He would stop smacking me so I grabbed the paddle and smacked him. Then he….he….” Leo began stammering, trying to fight back tears.

 

   Phichit put the puppy back in it’s play area and wrapped a comforting arm around Leo. “What did he do?” Phichit asked gently.  
“He bent over and asked me if I liked hitting him,” Leo shuttered, tears rolling down his cheeks. “And I just ran! I didn’t say anything! I just ran and now he hates me!” Leo whailed. The puppies ran towards Leo trying to comfort the solemn crying man.  
Phichit pulled him into a hug and walked him toward the store exit. “I could buy you coffee and we can talk about it a bit more,” Phichit offered.  
“I’d like that,” sniffled Leo wiping his face.

 

     When Leo and Phichit reached the food court, they quickly realized that their only options were fountain drinks and slushies. Phichit bought the two of them slushies and sat down at a nearby table. He took a deep breath before speaking. Leo noticed how tense Phichit was.  
“Are you alright?” Leo asked despite being the one having had a breakdown in the middle of a pet store.  
“Yeah. I just fucked up,” admitted Phichit.  
“How?” queried Leo taking a sip of his drink.  
“I may have given advice to Guang Hong some advice. Love advice,” Phichit confessed.  
“So this is all your fault,” Leo accused, rage quickly rising to the surface.  
“I don't think we should point fingers,” said Phichit forcing a smile. “It’s not like I just offered my advice. He came to me asking for it.”  
“Tú tonto! What the hell did you tell him?! I don’t even get why he would go to you. Your idea of a relationship is your hand and a pic of Seung-Gil!” Leo raged. He stood up, accidentally knocking over his drink.  
“Hey! I’ll have you know I chat with Seung-Gil on instagram! Besides, you shouldn’t be worried about my relationship. You should asking yourself why Guang Hong is asking me why you won’t fuck him!” Phichit snapped.

 

  Leo’s rage melted into defeat. He knew Phichit was right. But he was so angry with how the afternoon had turned into a living nightmare. Calming down, Leo sat down and wiped up his spilled drink.  
“You’re right,” said Leo hesitantly. He hated admitting that he was wrong. He hated that Guang Hong started blaming himself for their lack of intimacy.  
“I told him that maybe you didn’t know the he wanted to go further in the relationship. Specifically the bedroom,” continued Phichit. “It seemed like you didn’t know what Guang Hong wanted.”  
“I didn’t,” admitted Leo solemnly. His eyes were filled with sadness and shame. “And even now, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”  
“Maybe you should talk to him when you guys have some alone time. Let him know your feelings. It’s pretty clear that he feels one way and you feel another. Why did you run anyway?” Phichit asked.

   “Scared. I guess. I don’t know. It just feels like there’s so much pressure to do stuff. And I’m not sure if I’m ready,” muttered Leo.  
“Then you should tell Guang Hong that. Communication is the key. Besides, the last thing you want is your relationship ending just because you couldn’t talk to each other. Remember when Yuuri told Viktor “let’s end this” at the Grand Prix, all because he didn’t want to talk about his feelings? Don’t be stupid like him. He almost threw away a beautiful marriage,” advised Phichit.  
“I’ll try to talk to him tonight. Or tomorrow…” Leo trailed off.  
“No. Tonight,” demanded Phichit. “Do you really want to go through the entire night with Guang Hong glaring at you because you ran away?”  
“True. Fine, I’ll do it. Chingada, this going to be tough,” whined Leo running a hand through his hair.  
“You can do it though. I have faith in you,” smiled Phichit encouragingly. “Come on,” said Phichit getting up. “Let’s check out some shops.”  
Phichit and Leo walked past a few shops. Phichit stopped and whipped out a camera in front of store that was blaring rock music.  
“Check that out,” he snickered pointing to Yurio who in the store, holding faux leather pants, and black jeans decorated with chains. Leo suppressed his laughter, not wanting to be spotted by the hot-headed teen.  
Phichit snapped a picture and posted it, tagging it: **So much EDGE!!! #WakeMeUP #SaveMEEEEE #Yurio #RussianAngst**    
“Okay, now let’s check out some other shops,” Leo said between laughs.  

 

   Viktor, Guang Hong, and Yuuri sat in awkward silence on a bench outside of Spencer’s. _Think of someone encouraging to say. I’ve never seen Guang Hong this sad before,_ thought Yuuri.   
“I’m sure Leo still loves you,” spoke Yuuri.   
“Then why did he run?” quavered Guang Hong. He stared down at his the floor, not focusing on anything in particular.   
Viktor shifted uncomfortably on the bench. He pat Guang Hong’s back. He wasn’t the best at comforting people, especially when they were on the verge of tears. But Viktor wanted answers and he knew the only way to get them would be to ask.  
“Have you and Leo been intimate?” Viktor asked gently. “It’s okay if you don’t want to answer.”  
Guang Hong looked up and shook his head. Tears were in his eyes.   
“But you want to,” added Viktor questioningly.  
Guang Hong trembled, crying quietly on the bench.   
Yuuri panicked. “What are you doing?” whispered Yuuri to Viktor. “You’re making things worse!”  
“What? We need to know what’s going? Besides, you said you saw Guang Hong hunched looking like he was begging Leo to spank him,” clarified Viktor.   
 

    Guang Hong felt a thousand times worse. He trembled harder as he covered his face with his hands. Yuuri pulled Guang Hong a tight hug, rubbing his head softly. Yuuri shot a glare at Viktor.   
“What? We need to know. Besides, for all we know, we might be stuck giving Guang Hong and Leo the talk,” replied Viktor defensively.   
“He’s 18, I’m sure he’s already had the talk,” assured Yuuri.   
“Not just that talk. I mean, the talk they give when they’re older. The one about how it’s a big choice, how to be safe, you know, stuff like that,” explained Viktor.   
Yuuri blushed hard. _Parenthood is harder than it looks,_ he thought. Guang Hong, who was still holding onto Yuuri, had finally calmed down. He let go to wipe his face and blow his nose.  
Viktor offered him a handkerchief. _Probably shouldn't have offered him the silk one,_ Viktor thought.  


    “You know… You know when two people love each other very much…” Yuuri stammered blushing. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.   
“You really don’t have to give me the talk,” insisted Guang Hong. He freckles stood out against the blush on his face. “I would prefer not hear about you and Viktor.”  
“But you need to know,” pressured Viktor.   
“I already kinda know,” argued an embarrassed Guang Hong.   
“How about we make a deal. Humor us and listen to our talk. If it helps, we’ll help you buy the things you need to be safe,” offered Viktor.  
“Deal,” agreed Guang Hong.  
“Viktor!” yelped Yuuri. “Shouldn’t we talk about this?”  
“There’s not much to talk about,” countered Viktor. “They were planning on doing it without protection anyway. They’re old enough. We need to focus on them being safe,”   
Yuuri sighed. _This is so fucking uncomfortable,_ he thought.

 

   Viktor took a deep breath and began. “You and Leo are getting older, and as you enter a more mature relationship you desire things….you have an idea how to do those things right?” asked Viktor awkwardly.   
“Nevermind, this is weird,” said Guang Hong getting up to walk away.   
“No, you already agreed,” said Yuuri grabbing onto his arm before he could walk off.   
Guang Hong huffed and sat back down.   
“I think what Viktor is trying to say, is that if you want to do certain things with your partner, you need to talk with your partner first. It’s like getting to know your partner all over again, in a different way,” explained Yuuri.   
“Exactly,” chimed in Viktor. “You can’t just surprise by hitting them and expect things to go well. You need to discuss likes, dislikes, preferences, turns on, turn off. What else….whether they’re allergic to latex…” Viktor faltered and blushed as he tried to continue explaining things.   
Gaung Hong felt like he would die from embarrassment.   
“You just need to talk things through with Leo. It can be scary springing something like this on someone. And that means you need to make sure he’s at the same point you are. He may not even be ready to take the plunge and do these things yet,” clarified Yuuri. He was also red faced and wanting to be as implicit as possible. “And even if you are ready, you should always go slow,” he continued.

 

 

   “And don’t forget: fingers first, lots of lube, and condoms. Don’t use flavored lube to have sex. I think that settles it. I’m going to get buy a snack,” Viktor said quickly before speeding off towards the food court. Clearly the man was uncomfortable with giving the talk.   
Yuuri sighed. _You son of a bitch. You owe me Viktor. Big time,_ he thought. “It look like I’m the one buying you the goods since Viktor ran away,” Yuuri joked uncomfortably.   
Guang Hong nodded. “Can I wait outside the store?” he asked timidly.  
“No. We’re going to suffer together. Now let’s go awkwardly buy condoms and lube,” said Yuuri dragging Guang Hong by the arm so he couldn't get away. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other headcannon is that Leo sometimes calls Guang Hong, just Guang (this may or may not because I get a little lazy typing it each time)


	11. Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their day at the mall, Leo, Guang Hong, Phichit, Viktor, and Yuuri meet up at the mall exit to go to dinner. They quickly realize Yurio is still missing and are stuck searching each store until they find him. Unfortunately, when they find the young skater, they notice that there's something off about the store Yurio's shopping in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations: 
> 
> santo mierda - holy shit (in Spanish)
> 
> Viten’ka - Viktor (in Russian)
> 
> kun - pet name/works as a suffix (in Japanese)
> 
> Arigatō - thank you (in Japanese)

     Yuuri, Phichit, Leo, Viktor, and Guang Hong met up near the entrance of the mall after two hours.  
“Hey! How did it go?” Viktor asked Yuuri smiling.  
“Great. No thanks to you,” sneered Yuuri crossing his arms.  
“Ohhhhh, trouble in paradise,” said Phichit sympathetically to Viktor. “What are you guys arguing about anyway?” he asked.  
“Nothing,” snapped Yuuri.  
“Exactly, there’s nothing to fight over,” said Viktor innocently.  
“And that’s because you're going to do that thing I like,” Yuuri told Vikor.  
“What thing?” Viktor asked.  
Yuuri gave him a knowing look. “You know which thing.”  
Viktor brushed his hair back and smiled. “I guess I kinda deserve it. You’re really letting me off easy though.”  
“I’m a merciful and just queen,” Yuuri assured him. “But don’t think that this is the only thing I want. You’re right. I deserve more.”  
“Can you guys save the bedroom talk for the bedroom? This is getting kinda weird,” requested Leo.  
“How do you know we’re talking about bedroom stuff?” challenged Yuuri.  
“Were you talking about bedroom stuff?” Leo asked Viktor.  
Viktor noticed Yuuri glaring at him. “......No,” he replied hesitantly.  
“You’re whipped,” Phichit teased Viktor, making a whip motion with his hands.

    “Anyway,” said Yuuri ignoring his best friend’s comment. “Let’s go get dinner. It’s getting late.”  
“Wait, I want to see what you guys bought,” said Phichit excitedly. “I didn’t find much unfortunately. But I did get dream-catchers from that tiny gift shop at the far end of the mall,” He opened his bag revealing one blue and one light brown dream catcher decorated with beads and feathers. “I think they look kinda cute,” he opined.  
“We bought brand new pajamas,” Viktor boasted, showing off the various gag t-shirts he and Yuuri bought.  
“Cute!” Phichit complimented their new found treasures. He then noticed Guang Hong’s bag in his hand. “What about you? What did you buy?”  
“I got a t-shirt too,” lied Guang Hong.  
“Cool, Lemme see it,” Leo encouraged his lover, trying to stay on his good side.  
_Shit,_ thought Guang Hong not wanting Phichit to see the goods in the bag.  
“It’s just a silly shirt. Nothing special,” claimed Guang Hong.  
“Don’t be shy. It can’t be any crazier than their shirts,” said Phichit referring to Yuuri and Viktor’s purchases. He grabbed the bag and peeked inside. Leo peeked over Phichit's shoulder.  
Phichit blushed when he saw the condoms and lube sitting in the bag. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so pushy,” he apologized handing the bag back to Guang Hong.  
Leo panicked. Phichit grabbed his arm firmly and whispered in his ear. “If you try running, I will end you,” he threatened.    
Leo calmed down a little after realizing his friend would most likely tackle him to the floor if he tried bolting.

    “So….how about we go get dinner,” said Viktor trying to make things less awkward.  
“We can’t. We’re still missing Yurio,” Yuuri pointed out.  
“Wow, you guys would make terrible parents. You almost left one of your kids at the mall,” Phichit joked.  
“Parenthood isn’t easy. You try being a mom for a day,” Yuuri snapped.  
“Are you okay? You seem really irritable,” Phichit asked, concerned for his friend's wellbeing.  
“I’m fine. It’s just been a rough day. And I’m hungry.” Yuuri replied. “Can you call Yurio?”  
“Sure,” replied Phichit speed dialing Yurio’s number. It rang five times and went straight to voicemail. “He’s not answering. I think his phone’s on silent,”  
Viktor sighed. “Let’s go find him. At least this isn’t a huge mall.”

    After a half hour of searching each store, they found Yurio in a store at the very back of the mall. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you. How come you didn’t answer your phone?” Leo asked Yurio.  
Yurio pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. “Sorry. It was on silent,” he said shoving the phone back in his pocket.  
“Are you almost done shopping?” Viktor asked looking at Yurio’s basket half full of clothes.  
“Almost,” he assured them.  
Yuuri wondered around the shop and noticed something strange about the back of the store. The shopkeeper eyed him as he walked it a section meant for adults 18 and up. Once he was in the back, he stumbled into Phichit, who was already there looking at the goods in disbelief. “There’s full sized animal costumes everywhere,” he said pointing to a large wolf costume.  
“I can see that, Yuuri grimaced, cringing at a lifeless tiger costume leaned against the wall. “I really hate these things.”  
“Is my naughty Yuuri back here?” asked Viktor teasingly as he wandered into the section. The fantasies he once had immediately crashed and burned upon seeing the furry costumes. “Yuuri, if this is a new kink of yours….I accept you for who you are, even though I think it’s incredibly weird,” Viktor spoke choosing his words carefully.  
Phichit fought back tears as he laughed.  
Yuuri frowned, putting a hand on his hip. He was not amused. “When have I ever said I was into this weird crap?” He asked. “This stuff creeps me out.”  
“Phichit, I didn’t know. I’m sorry,” apologized Viktor, trying to remain unbiased about the man’s kink.  
“What?! No! I’m not into this either. Yuuri and I kinda stumbled upon this section,” Phichit explained.

 

    Leo and Guang Hong walked into the back room and stopped dead in their tracks.  
“Santo mierda!” exclaimed Leo staring at the large amounts of animal costumes lying around. “That really explains the animal print clothes up front, doesn’t it.”  
“Are these those furry things you guys were talking about before?” asked a bewildered Guang Hong.  
“Yeah,” said Phichit poking a panda bear suit with his finger.  
“So...who’s gonna tell Yurio?” Viktor asked.  
“Wait, what do people even do with these costumes? I get that they like to wear them. But why do they like them?” asked Guang Hong innocently.   
“Clearly he’s not going to,” said Yuuri motioning to Guang Hong. “He doesn’t even know what they’re for.”  
Yuuri looked back to Viktor who had a finger on his nose and quickly noticed Phichit and Leo also had fingers on their noses. “Damn it,” he grumbled crossing his arms. “This is the stupidest game known to man,” he complained.  
“There there,” Phichit comforted Yuuri, patting him on the shoulder. “All of us have been last at some point." Phichit wasn’t afraid of telling Yurio the harsh truth of where he was buying his clothes from. He simply enjoyed watching his friends bicker and squirm over having to tell Yurio the truth. This was the most entertainment he's had since the morning prank war at the motel. Yuuri stood next to Phichit frowning at his friend’s half-hearted attempts at comforting him.

 

   Yuuri suddenly beamed. He had the perfect idea. “Viten’ka?” he asked sweetly.  
_Oh no,_ thought Viktor.  
“Remember how I said you owed me?” Yuuri continued, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.  
Viktor sighed. He knew owing Yuuri one would come back to bite him in the butt. He just didn’t expect it to happen so fast.  
“I’m going,” mumbled Viktor unhappily, walking towards the front.  
“Arigatō, Viktor-kun,” Yuuri called sweetly to him.  
“You’re evil,” commented Phichit.  
“How am I evil? I did him a favor. Now it’s time for him to do me a favor,” smirked Yuuri.  
“That must have been one hell of a solid,” muttered Phichit.

    Viktor felt beads of sweat roll down the back of his neck as he approached Yurio. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.  
“What are you doing?” asked Yurio throwing a pair of tiger print pants into the cart.  
“I was just curious as to what you were buying,” Viktor lied, glancing at the basket.  
“They have tons of animal print pants, and leopard print jackets, and even these light up cat-ear headphones,” Yurio chirped happily. “I’ve never seen anything like it. For a place in the middle of the desert, this is heaven on earth.”  
“You know...I was wondering,” Viktor hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain how they’re currently standing in a furry shop.  
“I was wondering how you’re going to pay for all of that,” Viktor said chickening out.

     Viktor walked back over to Phichit, Yuuri, Leo, and Guang Hong. He felt a bit defeated, but he at least took care of the problem in his own way.  
“How did it go?” asked Phichit, eager to hear all the juicy details.  
“It went smoothly,” Viktor lied.  
“What did you tell him?” asked Leo.  
“That Yuuri and I are going to buy his clothes and some cat-ear headphones,” Viktor smiled meekly.  
“You chickened out,” accused Yuuri.  
“Completely,” confessed Viktor.  
Yuuri sighed, running a hand through his hair. _Note to self, don’t have kids,_ he mentally told himself.  
“It’s not that big of a deal,” Guang Hong said trying to calm the tense situation, even though he didn’t completely understand it.  
“If you’re buying all his stuff, do you mind if Guang Hong and I get some pajamas and slippers” Leo asked hopefully.  
“Why not. We’re well over budget anyway,” huffed an annoyed Yuuri. Phichit took this as his cue to also cash in on their moment of generosity.  
By the time they were finished, each skater carried at least two bags out of the store.  
“Okay, dinner time,” announced Yuuri. “I’m starving. Let’s checkout that waffle house down the street.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. Sorry! I promise that the next chapter will be much longer (because I have a lot I want to cover). 
> 
> For anyone who may not know, "Not It" is this crappy game is where the last person with their index finger on their nose is the loser and therefore is forced to do what the group doesn't want to do (yes, I've lost at this game a lot).  
> Example: Group doesn't want to tell Leo that he sucks at singing (despite loving music). Guang Hong ends up being the last one to put his finger on his nose, making him the one to tell Leo the bad news. 
> 
> My headcannon is the Leo can't sing. Also Yuuri gets a bit grouchy when he's hungry.


	12. Little Lion Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the skaters arrive at a casino, Leo and Guang Hong finally get a chance to talk privately about their lack of a sex life. Phichit confronts Yurio about his mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tiánxīn: sweetheart (in Chinese)
> 
> Mi vida: my life (pet name in Spanish)
> 
> Dios Mio! : My God! (in Spanish)
> 
> shtoh: what (in Russian)
> 
> Cariño: my dear (in Spanish)

    After a less than healthy dinner at the waffle house, the skaters slowly filed out of the restaurant exit. Stuffing themselves full of waffles, french toast, eggs, sausage, and country fried steak seemed like a good at idea at the time. But after having such a greasy meal, Viktor complained about going to the motel.  
“We shouldn’t just sit in a motel room after eating such a big meal. We should at least try to burn it off. Let’s go check out the casino down the street,” Viktor suggested, climbing into Leo’s van.  
“And how exactly is rolling dice burning calories?” Leo asked smirking.  
“It’s doesn’t,” Viktor admitted. “But do you have any better ideas? It’s at least better than sitting in a motel room the rest of the night.”  
Yuuri sighed. He knew Viktor was right. Judging by the last motel they stayed at, the motel in this town wouldn’t be much better. He still cringed at the thought of wasting even more money.  
“Well what the hell am I supposed to do?” asked Yurio, annoyed with being too young for anything.

    “I’m sure there’s a place to hang out besides the casino. I’m not much of a gambler myself, so it’s not like you’ll be alone,” assured Leo.  
“Same,” chimed in Guang Hong.  
“I’m only going with Viktor to make sure he doesn’t bankrupt us,” argued Yuuri.  
“So you’re not going to game at all? Not even a little bit?” Phichit challenged smirking.  
“No, I just might have a drink or two,” confessed Yuuri. “It couldn’t hurt, right?”  
“Well kids, it looks like I’m taking care of everyone tonight,” announced Phichit.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Yuuri.  
“We all know what happens when you say you’re going to have a drink or two,” replied Yurio rolling his eyes.  
“Also, why do you keep calling us kids? You’re only like one or two years older than us,” Leo argued with Phichit. “We could legally gamble if we wanted to. Besides, last time you were the one to cause chaos.”  
“Okay, but who dared me De La Iglesia? It was you,” Phichit argued, sticking his tongue out.  
“How mature Chulanont,” jibed Leo, turning around in the driver’s seat to stick his tongue back at him.

 

     “What are they arguing about now?” Yuuri asked Viktor.  
“No idea,” replied Viktor. “Are we going to the casino? Or are we going to sit here arguing in a waffle house parking lot?” Viktor asked Leo.  
“I thought you’d enjoy a cultural immersion,” Leo replied sarcastically, finally starting the engine and driving out of the parking lot.  
“Shtoh? I’m confused.” Viktor raised an eyebrow at him.  
“He means that there’s usually a fight at a waffle house,” explained Phichit. “Which is kinda ironic since we didn’t see a fight while we were there,” he mused.  
“We already had two fights today. We don’t really need another one,” Viktor commented.  
“Yeah, especially with you and Yuuri partying tonight. That will be enough excitement for the night,” Guang Hong smirked.  
“Why am I being attacked? I’m the mellow in this relationship,” Viktor said innocently.  
“No you’re not. You partied every other night when you first came to Japan,” corrected Yuuri.  
“Oh my sweet misinformed Yuratchka. I drank almost every night because I was saddened by the fact that you had forgotten the bonding moment we had at the Grand Prix banquet,” Viktor explained. “Speaking of which, you partied so much, you completely forgot that we met.”  
“The moral of the story is that you’re both party animals, you both suck, and you’re both a bitch to take care of,” Yurio sneered.  
“Agreed,” said Leo and Phichit in unison.  
“Oh my glass heart,” said Viktor sarcastically, putting his hand on his chest. “You wound me.” Yuuri pouted leaning back in his seat.   
“Just humor us and try not to party too much tonight,” Guang Hong said to Viktor and Yuuri.  
“We’re not. We’re just going to take it easy,” promised Yuuri.  
“You guys. We’re here,” Leo called to the group. He parked the car and helped Guang Hong out of the van. Phichit, Yurio, Yuuri,and Viktor climbed out of the back, slamming the side door closed. The skaters entered the casino and looked around. It was an incredibly small casino. It at least looked less run down that the mall they had shopped at.  
“See you guys in a few hours,” said Yuuri as Viktor dragged him off towards the card tables. “Call or text if you need anything,” he added.

 

  “There really isn’t much here besides gambling and eating places,” admitted Guang Hong looking at the burger joint and the ice cream shop towards the left of the casino.  
“We could share a banana split, and talk,” Leo suggested. Guang Hong nodded in agreement.  
“That sound like a great idea. What do you think Yurio? Want to grab a rootbeer float?” asked Phichit.  
“Rootbeer’s gross,” Yurio spat. “But I wouldn’t mind a fudge sundae,” he added following the group towards the ice cream shop.  
“What are you doing?” Leo whispered to Phichit.  
“Huh?” said Phichit, not understanding what Leo meant.  
“I’m trying to talking to Guang Hong about earlier and you just invited Yurio along!” whispered Leo, trying his best not to catch the other skaters attention.  
“Don’t worry. Once you and Guang get your ice cream, just go and sit at a small table by yourselves. I’ll take care of the rest,” Phichit whispered back.  
“If it doesn’t work-” began Leo.  
“Trust me, it’ll be fine,” Phichit assured him as they entered the shop.  
Once Guang Hong and Leo ordered and received their ice cream, they rushed over to a small table on the far side of the shop that comfortably fit two people.

 

    “I guess they want to be alone,” Phichit said jokingly to Yurio.  
“Makes no difference to me. I can do without their lovey dovey crap,” replied Yurio receiving his sundae.  
Phichit grabbed his root beer float and sat at table with Yurio near the window. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Phichit decided to best way to strike up a conversation would be to make a joke. Unfortunately, Yurio was virtually unreadable when it came to how he would react to jokes.  
“So...does Otabek know you’re a furry,” Phichit joked, taking a spoonful of ice cream.  
“I’m not a furry, you asshole,” Yurio insulted.  
“But why do you wear so much animal print?” asked Phichit curiously.  
“It’s called fashion. You should learn about it. Maybe then you’d have more fans,” smirked Yurio eating a spoonful of fudge.  
“Ouch,” said Phichit playfully. “That would hurt, if it weren’t coming from a….what’s your spirit animal?” he asked teasingly.  
“Tiger,” answered Yurio nonchalantly.  
“Wait, you actually have one?” laughed Phichit. Yurio blushed, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.  
“If it’s any consolation, I’d be a dog. Or a hamster,” informed Phichit.  
“Dogs suck. Cats are better,” Yurio commented.  
“They don’t suck. Almost everyone loves dogs. They’re social, cute, friendly, and everyone wants to be around them,” Phichit argued, taking a spoonful of Yurio’s sundae for himself.  
Yurio scooted his sundae further away from Phichit. “Not me. They’re loud and annoying.”  
“Yet you enjoy hanging out with me,” smiled Phichit.  
“Yeah, well….you’re not so bad. But you just admitted you’re loud and annoying,” Yurio countered.  
“Eh, everyone has their flaws,” Phichit shrugged. “So….about earlier…Are you alright?”

 

    “I’m fine,” Yurio lied. However, Phichit could see right through his lies.  
“You’re not. You were shaking. I’m worried things are getting worse. I see you zoning out a lot,” admitted Phichit.  
“I’d rather deal with this then deal with a vacation long pity party. Or worse. Do you think Yuuri and Viktor won’t immediately freak out and end the trip? Katsudon nearly beat you to a fucking pulp when he saw he leaving my hotel room,” elaborated Yurio. “I honestly didn’t think he had it in him. Besides, what do you care? You still have Christophe on your instagram and that creep is still commenting.”  
“Gotta keep your enemies close,” commented Phichit. “To be honest, I’m surprised he hasn’t deleted me by now. But I’ll be sure to delete him once things are over,” Phichit assured him. “Besides, by then it’s not like he’ll be using his account much. He might be in jail. Or dead. Whichever comes first.”

 

    Yurio froze when he heard Phichit mention death. “You’re not planning on….” Yurio trailed off.  
“Me? No. I could never. No matter how much I hate that dirtbag,” Phichit smiled sympathetically, “I don’t think Yuuri could either. But Viktor…..his temper seems pretty deadly. It’s not as explosive as yours. Plus, it takes a lot to anger him anyway. But when he is, it’s almost cold and calculating.” Phichit took another bite of his ice cream, letting his thoughts wonder. “Let’s just hope Christophe isn’t nearby when Viktor hears the news,” he added.  
Yurio nodded, swirling his spoon in his ice cream. Clearly he was uncomfortable. Phichit, sensing this, held Yurio’s hand and squeezed it softly. “It’s going to be okay,” Phichit promised him.  
Yurio blushed looking into Phichit’s warm brown eyes. He appreciated his friend’s concern, but was at a loss for words. He awkwardly squeezed back for second before letting go of Phichit’s grasp. “This is kinda gay,” quipped Yurio.  
“It wasn’t kinda gay when you were trying to hold Otabek’s hand at that bakery a while back,” Phichit joked, angering the younger skater.  
“That’s different,” Yurio snapped. “Otabek is…...he’s a……” he stammered.  
“A guy for starters,” Phichit smirked, sipping some root beer.

 

    Across the ice cream parlor, Guang Hong and Leo sat in awkward silence, slowly eating their banana split. Leo reached down, placing a hand on his knee to steady himself. He was so nervous he found himself fidgeting every two seconds. Guang Hong found himself staring at the ice cream to avoid looking Leo in his eyes. After the embarrassment of Leo running away from him and Phichit opening his bag of condoms and lube, he wasn’t sure he could recover. _This is bad. He probably hates you. That’s stupid. Of course he doesn’t hate you. He’d never buy “supplies” for sleeping with someone he hated,_ Leo thought to himself. _This is going nowhere. Just say something._  
Swallowing what little pride he had left, Leo spoke. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. He reached forward, grabbing his lover’s hand and kissed them gently. “I never meant to hurt you,” he croaked fighting back tears.  
“Then why did you run?” Guang Hong sobbed. Tears were already running down his cheek. “I felt like you took my heart and threw it away. I felt so stupid trying to seduce you, only to have you run away.” He paused to wipe his tears with napkins.  
“I wasn’t thinking. I just panicked. I’ve never done….stuff like that before. I mean, it’s not like I never thought about it happening. It’s just…..I’ve never thought about hitting a lover. Ever. And I kinda had an idea that you wanted to go further when it comes to that….stuff,” Leo ranted. “But I’m not used to this. And stuff like that, when we’re barely starting off, is really weird to me. Not that I’m insulting you! I really don’t mean to call your turn-ons weird. I’m just not used to sex stuff at all. And I love you so much but I don’t want to disappoint you. And I have no idea what I’m doing,” he rambled.

 

   “I love you too tiánxīn, but I don’t know what I’m doing either,” confessed Guang Hong. “I mean, I would like for us to go further. But I didn’t want you to feel forced. I even asked Phichit for advice, and he said I needed to be more forward with my approach since you probably didn’t know what I wanted. And when I asked him how, he said to try looking at ways you see people flirt on tv or in real life.”  
“Where exactly did you get your idea from?” Leo queried.   
“From one of those Spanish soap operas we watched a while ago,” admitted Guang Hong. “To be honest, it was this idea or the other idea, which never would have worked,” he said shyly.  
“What was the other idea,” asked Leo, almost fearing what the answer would be.  
“I watched an American rom com where a lady surprised the guy by wearing a see-through french maid lingerie when he came home from work. I thought about doing that when you walked into our hotel room, but we haven’t had a room to ourselves yet,” Guang Hong blushed.  
Leo also found himself blushing at the thought of walking in on his lover dressed scantily clad in a maid outfit. He ran his hand through hair. “That would have went pretty bad,” he laughed nervously. “Not that you would look bad in it. Just that I probably would have ran away from that too,” he quickly added.  
Guang Hong nodded, finally taking a bite of the banana split. “After you ran away, Yuuri and Vikor gave me the talk.”  
“Dios mío! I’m so sorry I put you through this,” Leo apologized, reaching out to squeeze his lover’s hands. “I wouldn’t wish that upon my worst enemy.”  
“It’s okay. In the beginning it was pretty bad. But I did feel like I learned a few things. Like how you shouldn’t just spring stuff like this on people. And I got protection for when we do finally do stuff. It’s not like we have to anytime soon, but it’s at least nice to have,” explained Guang Hong. “Speaking of which, I’m sorry. I never should have surprised you by telling you to spank me.” he added.  
“It’s fine. It was my fault too. And it’s not like I don’t want you. It’s just that, you’re my first. I want things to be special. And I want to take things slow. Because I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t want to hurt you, and I fear getting hurt too,” admitted Leo. “I would like to try stuff, but could start from first base and go from there?”

 

    Guang Hong looked confused for a moment. “What exactly is first base?”  
Leo blushed again, wishing he hadn’t brought up bases. Sometimes he forgot that some things could be lost in translation since their cultures were different.  
“It’s when you just kiss or makeout,” answered Leo.  
“What about second base?” Guang Hong queried.  
Leo felt his face become even redder as he realized Guang Hong would probably want to know all of the bases. _Why do I do this to myself,_ he thought. He silent prayed to whatever saint would help him make through the conversation without embarrassing himself again.  
“It’s petting. Third is actual sex stuff like oral. Home is going all the way,” he explained, running another hand through his hair. He took a spoonful of ice cream to cool off.  
“And which one do you think you’d want to try and go up to?” Guang Hong blushed. _I can’t believe I just asked him that. I hope he doesn’t freak out again,_ he thought.  
Leo pondered the question before answering. “First. Maybe second. I don’t know. It really depends on how things are in the moment.”  
“And what do you think you’d do to me?” Guang Hong asked daringly.

 

   Leo knew Guang Hong was flirting, but he didn’t mind. It found his flirting absolutely alluring when it didn’t involve pressuring him into sex.  
“Mi vida, I’d love to kiss every freckle on your body,” Leo flirted, feeding Guang Hong some ice cream.  
“I thought you only wanted to go up to second base, not home,” Guang Hong flirted back, subtly hinting at where the rest of his freckles were located.  
Leo blushed, smiling at him with a dreamy look in his eyes. “Maybe not today, but someday. I promise to one day kiss every freckle. But for now, you’ll have to settle on me gently kissing your lips and possibly biting at your neck.”  
“It’s not settling if it’s something I want more than anything in the world,” Guang Hong commented, licking the ice cream from his sticky lips.  
Leo crossed his legs, attempting to his hide his cock swelling in his pants as he watched his lover slurp at the ice cream.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Guang Hong with faux innocence.  
“It’s nothing, cariño,” lied Leo, taking a bit of the banana split.  
“Did you think you’d like to try first base tonight?” Guang Hong asked, using his spoon to cut off the end of the banana. Noticing a bit of fudge on the tip, he slowly licked off the fudge before devouring the banana.  
“Sure,” Leo replied shyly, looking longingly at his lover. “If we manage to get time by ourselves,” he added. He shifted his seat closer to the table to hide his erection throbbing in his jeans. Leo then took a big spoonful of ice cream to cool off, placing his hand on his knee to stop himself from fidgeting.

 

     Guang Hong, reaching down to hold Leo’s hand, noticed his lover turn an even deeper shade of red. “Are you…” he paused, trying to figure out an inconspicuous way of wording things. “Is your little lion roaring to go?” he asked cheekily.  
Leo coughed, choking on his mouthful of ice cream. Guang Hong panicked jumping up to pat Leo on his back. “Are you okay?!” he asked.  
“Getting there,” Leo wheezed, covering his mouth with his hand.  
“Hey! Are you okay?!” Phichit yelled to Leo from across the room. He had quickly grown concerned when he noticed his friend looked like he was dying.  
Not wanting to Phichit nor Yurio to come over at the moment, Leo turned around in his seat to give him a thumbs up.  
“Sorry. I thought hinting at it would make things easier,” Guang Hong apologized once Leo’s coughing fit died down.  
“So you gave it a name?!” Leo asked, wiping his watery eyes.  
“....But I just used your name….” Guang Hong trailed off, embarrassed by how things turned out.  
“Well it’s safe to say my little lion isn’t roaring now,” Leo informed him, attempting to catch his breath. This proved to be incredibly difficult since he was also fighting back laughter.  
“So….it was roaring?” Guang Hong inquired shyly.  
“You really don’t have to say _it's roaring_. It sounds worse than actually saying it,” Leo giggled. “But yes, it was. I told you, it was never your fault. I do find you sexy. I’m just getting used to things.” With his newfound sense of trust, Leo felt more confident in exploring a new part his relationship with his lover. Unfortunately, their moment of romance was short lived. Phichit, Yurio, Leo, and Guang Hong soon found themselves whirling around in their seats, looking towards the ice cream parlor entrance when they heard angry shouting in Japanese.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a beast to write. This flu is killing me. 
> 
> The next chapter might take little while longer to get out since only about one third (at best) is finished. But I should try ending their adventure soon (after a few more chapters). Afterall, a road trip can't go on forever, right?
> 
> Also, a few of my chapter titles are song names because I'm not that creative, and I kinda give up once the chapter is complete. -___-'
> 
> And as usual, I shall shameless self-promo myself. My tumblr is yuri-on-frozen-water.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is another first for me. I can't say I've ever had a story with this many characters interacting with each other so this is a challenge. A fun challenge, but a challenge nonetheless.
> 
> Also as a disclaimer, I only speak English. So if anyone actually speaks Russian or any of the languages I use (and I used a phrase wrong), please feel free to correct me.
> 
> I named it Ice Skates and Blank Slates because these skaters really have no idea where they're heading. They're about to hop in a van and try to make the best of it.


End file.
